A creazy and impulsive love
by Lali Evans
Summary: Dos extraños pasan la mejor tarde de sus vidas y se volverán a encontrar por obra del destino, pero deberán pasar casamientos, novios y muchos obstáculos más para encontrar la felicidad.Lily x James 100!
1. Avellanas y Esmeraldas

"_**A creazy and impulsive love"**_

_**Prólogo:**_

_En el Valle de Godric, a las afueras de Londres, dos jóvenes estaban parados frente a una vieja y desgastada casa aque aún conservaba su aspecto imponente y magnífico, como debió de haber sido venticuatro años atrás, años en que ocurrió aquel suceso que tanto afectó y conmovió a la comunidad mágica._

_Pero todo eso ya había quedado en el pasado, por que todos estaba bien, en paz, en armonía, en tranquilidad._

_El mundo mágico se ha salvado, y no debe preocuparse por nada más..por que el mal se ha ido y esta vez, para siempre._

_Gracias a el muchacho moreno que estaba parado frente a la casa.Gracias a "el elegido".Gracias al "niño que vivió"_

_Simplemente, gracias a Harry Potter._

_Gracias también a su novia, la chica que está a su lado._

_La muchachá miró alternativamente a su novio y a la casa, sabiendo la aventura que representaba ese momento para él.Presionó con fuerza su mano, agradeciendo que compartiera ese momento tan especial y único con ella._

_Sabe que los une un fuerte pasado, momento, un intenso recuerdo, tumulto de emociones pero no sabe cuales realmente._

_-Harry..estas..seguro de querer entrar?-se aventuró a preguntar ella.Tomó la otro mano fría del chico, el cual no habí perdido contacto visual con la casa.Rompió el contacto y volvteó a verla.Ella siempre estaba su lado.En las buenas y en las malas._

_-Para eso he venido..no?-le dedicó una media sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y juntos caminaron hasta la entrada de la vieja casa, el chico sacó una desgastada llave y la metió en la cerradura haciendo un molesto ruido metálico.."Las veces que papá debe haber entrado con este llave a casa.."pensó para si mismo._

_Al abrir la puerta, Harry suspiró tomando una gran bocanada de aire, y entró con Ginny en mano.Todo estaba a oscuras.Todo olía a madera vieja y húmeda y a polvo._

_Encendieron sus varitas y la vista que se llevaron no fue para nada mala teniendo en cuenta lo abandonada que estaba._

_La estancia estaba algo descuidada, llena de polvo, telarañas, los muebles todos volteados y tapados por sábanas amarillas.La escalera llamó su atención.Se veía imponente y majestuosa a pesar de la suciedad._

_-No esta tan mal..-observó Ginny-..se mantiene bien dentro de todo..no?_

_-Sí, .mi madre debió de realizarle cambios, dicen que tenia muy buen gusto..-sonrió Harry.Siguieron caminando por el vestíbulo, entraron a una amplia cocina con mesada y del otro lado del vestibulo, habia un espacio living-comedor-..Aquí es donde los merodeadores realizaban interminables partidos de poker-comentó melancólico_

_Ella le acarició la mano y le indicó que volvieran al vestibulo-..Harry..es aquí donde..?-señaló una mancha color negro al principio de las escaleras.Esa mancha era de sangre._

_-Si, eso dicen..-Harry miró sin expresión alguna al piso..era donde su padre había sido asesinado en un intento de protegerlo a él y a su madre._

_Ginny previniendo cualquier reacción jaló a Harry del brazo para que subieran las escaleras._

_Pasando sin interés por varias habitaciones, mesas, cuadros, espejos sucios y tapetes, llegaron al final del pasillo donde en el techo habia una pequeña soga con una puerta.El chico la jaló y se abrió una puerta, emanando gran cantidad de polvo y dejando entrever una sucia escalera de madera que bajó hasta el piso._

_El Ático de los Potter estaba realmente mejor conservado que el resto de la casa."Lily debió hacer alguna clase de hechizo" pensó Ginny._

_El lugar estaba lleno de cajas de madera, cartón, muebles en desuso, alguna que otra cosa rara pero lo que más llamó la atención de ambos chicos fue un baúl muy grande dispuesto junto a la ventana tapada por sendas maderas..-Este debe ser..-susurró Harry levantando el polvoriento baúl que estaba muy pesado, lo colocó en el centro del cuarto, lo sacudió un poco y pudo ver que sobre la superficie tenía escrito con dorado las iniciales de su madre"L.E"_

_-Debió ser el baúl que llevó a Hogwarts, no?-justificó Ginny sacando las maderas de la ventana así podrían ver con más claridad._

_-Sí..-susurró Harry_

_-Tómate tu tiempo para abrirlo, Harry.Si quieres me...?-Ginny señaló la puerta-trampilla pero Harry negó y la tomó de la mano_

_-Para eso hemos venido..para conocer la historia de mis padres-Ginny se sentó junto a él y le besó la mejilla- _

_Vamos, ábrelo-le dijo al oído.Harry suspiró.Sin dudarlo abrió el candado que cerraba el baúl y que lo separaba de la verdad, de la historia de amor de sus padres, de la aventura que habían vivido James y Lily años atrás.._

_**CAP1:"Avellanas y Esmeraldas"**_

_(n/a:F.B significa Flash Back, y esto indica la narracción del diario,es decir, el momento años atrás)_

Tras sacar el candado y abrir el baúl, lo primero que halló el joven mago fueron tres cosas comunes y corrientes, sin conexión alguna.

Un par de guantes negros y desgastados, un libro muggle cuyo título rezaba _"Orgullo y Prejuicio_" de Jane Austen y billete muggle de 5 libras.

-No entiendo nada..para que mi madre guardaría esta clase de cosas?

-Sigue revolviendo, quizás haya algo anexado..un diario o algo así..-Harry revolvió y encontró un cuaderno de tapas azules que rezaba"_De Lily Evans_"-..Este..debe ser..

-..su diario..-sonrió la chica y le incitó a abrirlo-Vamos..

Harry tragó saliva y aantes de abrirlo, sintió curiosidad de inspeccionar las cosas que había encontrado antes.

Observó el billete y en el reverso, en un borde, con letra pequeña y desprolija, muy parecida a la de él, decía"_James Potter, 4556397_".

Ginny miró el billete con curiosidad y el libro abierto-Mira esto.-En la primera página decía"_Lily Evans, 7896300_"

-Ahora entiendo menos que menos-Se apresuró a tomar el diario de nuevo, tomó asiento sobre un cogín junto a su chica y se dispuso a develar el misterio.

**::::::::::::::F.B:::::::::::::**

Navidad.Época de compras.Callejón Diagon repleto de magos y brujas que vienen y van.Uno de los locales mas concurridos es "_Moda Mágica"._

-Bucando ropa para abrigarse?Pues vayan al 2º piso a nuestor nuevo sector de bufandas, guantes y gorros navideños.Hay descuento del 30-chillaba una cantarina y demasiado alegre voz.

James caminaba despacio viendo estanterias con detenimiento .Que le podría regalar a su novia en Navidad?Ya lo tenía todo.Le había regalado todo.Se decidió por hacerle caso a la chica del altavoz e ir en busca de un par de guantes para Valery.No tenía otra idea.

Lily caminaba con prisa chocando con toda la gente que iba en contracorriente de ella.Debía apurarse.Había descuento en el sector de guantes!!Con lo que necesitaba unos Bacil!Su novio siempre le hacía lo mismo, los rompía en las famosas guerras de bolas de nieve.

Demonios!Demasiada gente.El merodeador odiaba cuando había mucha gente.Odiaba ir de compras, y más cuando iba con Valery.Se acercó a la estantería donde estaban los dichosos guantes, tratando de no pisar a nadie, pero fallaba en el intento.La gente parecía hormiga en busca de alimentos.

Cuando por fin pudo llegar a la góndola, algo que al principio le pareció imposible, jaló el último par de guanets negros que quedaban colgados..pero estaban atorados.

Lily se pudo escabullir entre la multitud de compradores y llegar a la góndola donde visualizó el último par de guantes.Cuando iba a sacarlos, otra mano los agarró también pero ella comenzó a jalarlos.Ese era el último par y no queria ir a otra tienda.

Entre jaleo y jaleo James pudo ver a una chica no muy alta que los tironeaba desde el otro lado.

-Ey, yo los vi primero!-dijo la chica tironeando y quedándose con ellos.James tiró un bufido y dejó pasar a un señor, quedando cara a cara con la chica

-Yo lo hize.

-No lo creo-dijo ella con suficiencia blandiendo el par de guantes en su mano-Es el último par y estoy cansada de recorrer tiendas.

-Yo también lo estoy.-James tomó el par de guantes y comenzaron el jaleo de nuevo.

Entre palabra y jaleo, un hombre mayor les quitó los guantes de las manos y sonrió-Era el último, gracias

-Ey..!Señor!-llamó James y el anciano se volteó.Debía conseguir esos guantes a como de lugar.-No ve que esos guantes eran para mi novia?-El anciano miró a Lily quién sonrió asintiendo-Estabamos peleando por que ella no los quería comprar en esta tienda y yo sí.

-En serio..vienen juntos?

-Si

-Pues no parece-inquirió dudando.

-En serio.-Lily abrazó a James por detrás de la espalda sonriendo-Sabe?En el local de al lado tienen los guantes al 40 de descuento, por eso quería ir allí.Pero sabe como son los hombres, odian ir de compras.

-Y más cuando vienen las mujeres-agregó James.

-De ser así lo siento, esto es suyo-le entregó los guantes a James-y gracias por el chisme señorita, feliz navidad.-se alejó entre la multitud.

-Gracias-Lily le arrebató el par de guantes

-Oh no, no!Fui yo quien los recuperé, devúelvemelos!

Lily sonrió de medio lado-Creo que luego de la mentira que nos mandamos lo mejor será que te los quedes.

James la miró algo sorprendido-En serio?  
-Si, en serio.Llévaselos a tu novia.

-Como sabes..?

-No sé-se encogió de hombros.Ambos se miraron fijamente y luego estallaron en carcajadas-Somos unos desgraciados..mira que mentirle a un anciano como lo hicimos.

-Todo es por una razón justa, no?-Ella asintió sonriendo-Se los llevabas a tu novio?  
-Si, pero no se por qué lo hago.Siempre los rompe.

-Por qué?

-Es por las peleas de bolas de nieve.Siempre los termina rompiendo.

-Como lo conociste?-preguntó impulsivamente.

-Larga historia.

-Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

-Pues yo no..pero..hay algo que me dice que debo ir a tomar un chocolate caliente contigo-sonrió Lily

-Pues vámonos-James ofreció su brazo y ambos salieron del local hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante

Tras pedir dos tazas de chocolate caliente y hablaron de cosas triviales entrer risas, como donde habían crecido, su niñez, sus antiguos novios, su adolescencia, sus amigos y familias.

El moreno sintió flechazo por esa chica.Era divertida y muy misteriosa.Enigmática.Loca a lo bueno.Impulsiva y demasiado impredecible.

-Creo que ya es tiempo de irme-dijo ella poniéndose su abrigo-Mi novio me espera para armar el ábol de navidad.No se si él podrá solo.

-Yo también debo irme.-James la imitó y salieron del local.

-Quiero decirte que..es la mejor tarde que he pasado en mucho tiempo-dijo sonriendo de forma sincera

-Yo también.Hacía tiempo que no me reía así

-Me dirás tu teléfono ?-preguntó James tomando su mano

-Oh claro!-La pelirroja sacó pluma y pergamino y escribió su nombre y teléfono-Ahí tienes mi nombre, por cierto no sé el..-El pergamino salió volando de las manos de la chica por una brisa extraña que cargaba hojas.-Es una señal.Es una señal del destino-susurró ella

-Oh vamos!No vas a creer en esas cosas, verdad?

-Oh si que las creo!Sé que te encontré por causa del destino, no por una coincidencia.Creo mucho en esas cosas-dijo ella en tono dramático

-Ocea que no me dirás como te llamas ni me darás tu número?

Ella lo pensó unos segundos y negó con la cabeza-Pero..

-Espera-lo detuvo ella con una mano-Vámos, acompáñame

-Adonde?-Ella solo lo tomó de la mano, y caminaron varios segundos a paso rápido por el Londres muggle hasta llegar frente al London Paradise, el hotel más costoso de toda la ciudad.

Entraron y se quedaron admirados de cuanto lujo había allí dentro.

Llegaron al vestíbulo donde había dos espaciosos ascensores.

-Ahh..!ya entiendo lo que quieres-sonrió pillinamente el moreno y cuando estaba por tomarla de la cintura, ella se apartó.

-No, tonto, no!No quiero acostarme contigo, quiero comprobar si eso de recién fue señal del destino o no.

-Qué?

-Lo que oíste!Quiero comprobar si podemos o no estar juntos.Yo tomaré un ascensor y tú otro.Debes averiguar el piso que yo voy a elegir y si lo haces, es que el destino quiere que estemos juntos.

-Que.?-volvió a preguntar él confundido-no entiendo nada.

Sé que suena raro pero por favor-suplicó ella y cuando el chico iba a replicar ella entró dentro de un ascensor y tras un "Me llamo Lily" que el muchacho no oyó, la puerta se cerró.

James aún confundido, se adentró en el otro ascensor y comenzó a apretar cualquier número que se le vino a la mente.Que pretendía esa chica loca con esa absurda prueba?

No sabía por que lo hacía.Pero debía hacerlo.

Presionó el 15..nada.El 16..nada.El 17..nada.El 18 nada..Cielos!La chica no estaba en ninguno de esos pisos.!Así siguió hasta llegar al piso 31 y nada.Optó por elegir al azar el 44.

Mientras tanto, Lily apretó el piso número 44 y entró en él.

Esperó por más de diez, quince, veinte minutos y nada.El chico se había cansado de seguro.Era otra señal del destino.Suspiró algo deprimida y volvió a bajar en el ascensor.Minutos después, el moreno entraba en el piso respirando con dificultad y volviendo a entrar en el ascensor dispuesto a seguir buscando a la chica en diez pisos más arriba.

-Disculpe señor, pero a quién busca?-preguntó un hombre que había entrado en el piso 44.

-A..una..chica..pelirroja..de ..ojos..verdes..-dijo entrecortadamente

-Ah!Si, la vi bajar hace unos segundos.-James asintió y presionó el botón de la planta baja para ir en busca de la chica.

Cuando hubo recuperado el aliento, pasado el vestíbulo y llegado a la puerta,la chica misteriosa no estaba.

Se revolvió el pelo con nerviosismo.Debía encontrarla y ahora.

Sus ojos fueron a parar a la plaza que estaba enfrente.Sentada en una hamaca destarlada allí estaba.

Corrió por la calle pidiendo disculpas a los autos que casi lo atropellan y ganándose insultos de los conductores.

-Por que no me esperaste?-preguntó apoyándose en un poste y tomando una gran bocanada de aire frío.

-Por que demoraste demasiado.Es una señal del destino.-dijo con aire algo deprimido.

-Esas son tonterías.No creas en esas cosas.

-Pues las creo-lo miró con sus ojos verdes punzantes-Y el destino no quiere que estemos juntos.

-Por favor-suplicó él agachándose y poniendo sus manos sobre las piernas de ella-No creas.No sé por que ni como pero me encantas y esta tarde ha sido la mejor de mi vida.

-La mía también.Pero tenemos novios a los que no podemos dejar.Además no nos conocemos.Somos extraños.

-No, yo siento que te conozco de toda la vida.

La chica lo miró unos segundos y le dio un cálido y tierno beso en los labios.Él respondió gustoso pero no quiso profundizarlo.

-Sabes que haremos?-Él negó algo atontado por el dulce beso-Nos escribiremos nuestros nombres y teléfonos en..-sacó un libro de su bolso y un billete muggle de cinco libras.

James confundido por los actos e ideas de la chica, accedió y escribió en el borde del billete, lo mismo que la chica en la primera hoja del libro.

-Eres extraña y eso me gusta-dijo él tratando de besarla de nuevo pero ella se corrió-Qué?

-No quiero besarte de nuevo por que me haré adicta-El chico sonrió y la besó con dulzura como la vez anterior.

-Yo ya me hize adicto.Al igual que de tus pecas de típica chica británica-Ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Yo venderé este libro a cualquier tienda de Londres y cuando lo encuentres ahí sabrás como me llamo y podrás llamarme.

-Y yo supongo que tendré que gastarme este dinero, no?  
-Sí y cuando yo lo halle podré llamarte también.

-Aunque pasen días, semanas, meses..años quizás?

-Si-dijo ella segura-Ahora me debo ir.-Se puso de pie y giró por última vez para verlo-Hasta luego chico misterioso.

-Hasta luego chica misteriosa-dijo él con una sonrisa estampada.Cuando ella se perdió en la esquina, el chico miró el billete que tenía en su mano y en la otra tenía un pequeño pequete.Eran los guantes.Se los había dejado.

**::::::::::F.F.B::::::::::::**

-Es muy romántico-acotó Ginny-pero dejó ir a la chica de su vida.

Harry sonrió, besó en la boca a su novia -yo jamás te dejaría ir-susurró antes de volver a su lectura.-Esto se pone bueno..

**::::::::::::::F.B::::::::::::**

_**Dos años después..**_

Un moreno de hallaba parado frente al majestuoso hotel London Paradise debatiéndose entre entrar y salir escapando de aquel lugar que le traía un vago recuerdo de hace dos años.Allí enfrente, en aquel pequeño parque, había besado a la chica misteriosa.Sonrió al recordarlo.El mejor beso de su vida.La mejor chica de su vida.La mejor tarde de su vida.La mayor locura de su vida.

-James que haces aquí?Todos adentro nos están esperando-Su novia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento tomándolo de la mano-que sucede, querido?

James negó y le dio un cálido beso.Esos besos no era como los que le daba a la chica misteriosa.Pero al fin y al cabo eran besos también.Él apreciaba mucho a Valery y por eso le propuso casamiento hacía una semana.No hallaría ese maldito libro por más que lo buscara en toda la ciudad.Era imposible.Lo había intentado con cada libro que veía pero ya habían pasado dos años.

Debía conformarse con su prensente y Valery lo era.Habían sido amigos desde pequeños y sentía gran estima por la muchacha.

-Vamos-dijo abrazándola y entrando al hotel.Ese día anunciarían a sus amigos y familia su compromiso.

Cuando hubieron dado la fantástica noticia y acabado la cena, Valery se fue con su hermana y una amiga a un café a celebrarlo entre chicas a la vez que James iba con Sirius y Remus, sus mejores amigos desde el colegio, a su casa por unas copas.

-Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que no amabas a Valery-dijo Sirius con una copa de brandy en la mano-Por que le propusiste matrimonio, entonces?  
-Por que tengo que casarme alguna vez, no?-se encogió de hombros-Además si no lo hago con ella, con quién lo haré?-tomó un portaretrato con una foto de ellos dos.Allí salía Valery Virget, su novia desde hace cuatro años.Sonriendo y subida a su espalda.Tenía los ojos azules más bonitos que jamás hubiera visto, la boca más delicada, el pelo negro y rizado y el cuerpo más sensual de todo Londres.Además de una fortuna considerable en el mundo de los magos.Pero eso no lo hacía completo.La chica misteriosa sí lo hacía.Pero debía sacársela de la cabeza.Ahora iba a casarse con Valery.

-Lo que no justifica que te cases con ella-Remus caminaba de un lado al otro-Sé que la quieres, pero como amiga.La aprecias, la estimas, sientes un gran afecto, un gran cariño..

-Pero como amiga.

-Lo sé, muchachos, lo sé-renegó y bebió el último sorbo de su whisky tipo escocés-Pero es lo más cercano al amor que tengo no?Además, estoy en edad de sentar cabeza.

-Con alguien que ames la chica misteriosa-dijo Sirius sonriendo maliciosamente

-Que te movió todo, te dio la locura más grande de tu vida y la mejor tarde-recordó Remus enumerando con los dedos-Y la quieres.

-Es absurdo, que no lo ven?Como puedo estar enamorado de alguien que vi por unas horas..y ni siquiera sé su nombre.

-Pero fueron las horas más maravillosas de tu vida, a que no?

-Ya no se hable más del tema, me casaré con Valery y eso será todo-dijo hastiado James-Y ni una sola palabra de esto a ella!

_**Varios meses después..**_

James se revolvía en su cama abriendo perezosamente los ojos.Acarició el lado opuesto de la cama esperando encontrarse con la suave piel de Valery,pero lo único que halló fueron las sábanas de satín.

Se preguntó donde estaría.Pero luego lo recordó.La planeadora de la boda.Se había ido con la Wedding Planer o como lo llamaran a ver cosas para la boda.La ceremonia sería dentro de algunos días.

Se levantó, fue al baño y se dispuso a desayunar.Prendió la Tv muggle y comenzo a comer cereales con leche.En la tele estaban dando un documental sobre el libro "_Orgullo y Prejuicio_" de Jane Austen.Casi se atraganta con los cereales.Ese era el libro que debía encontrar y según la tv, habían editado nuevos ejemplares y estarían a partir de ese mismo día en cada librería de la ciudad.

-Genial!Así menos la encontraré-dijo y se descubrió a sí mismo molesto por aquel suceso.

Decidió que era demasiada televisión y se dispuso a cambiarse y salir al pasear un poco.

Fue hacia el clóset, abrió un cajón y comenzó a buscar un par de medias, lo único que halló tanteando con la mano fue una bolsa arrugada.Sacó y abrió los ojos de manera exagerada.Sacó el contenido de la bolsa y resultaron ser los guantes negros que compró dos años atrás."_Cuando la conocí_" se descubrió pensando.Se puso los guantes y dentro de uno de ellos había un papel.Esperanzado de encontrar algún nombre o número halló solo el ticket de iba a encontrarla a ese paso?  
Se golpeó la cabeza con el puño.No debía pensar en ella, no debía.Minutos después salió de la casa a pasear por los alrededores sin mucho ánimo.

Se sorprendió al ver un grupo de teatro en una plaza cercana practicando para una obra..

-Dime..quién es esa chica misteriosa que hace mecer tu mundo?Quién es esa chica misteriosa de la que tanto te habla tu mente y de la cual no dejas de pensar ni un minuto?Dime, quién es esa chica misteriosa que te hizo vivir los momentos más especiales de tu vida?Dime!Dime..quién es si no soy yo??Dime!-decía una chica con exagerada actuación.

James salió corriendo de allí convenciéndose que todo era una vil coincidencia del destino.Sí, eso era, una coincidencia.

Siguió caminando y sus pies lo terminaron llevando al Caldero Chorreante.Suspiró nervioso.Por que había ido a parar allí?Se dispuso a entrar y pidió un chocolate caliente.Todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.Salvo una del fondo.Se sentó y al minuto dio un leve resopingo al recordar con quién había estado allí sentado.Salió corriendo del lugar antes que el camarero le llevare su chocolate.

Caminaba con paso ligero y algo desesperado por las calles del Londres muggle.Pasó por un boulevard lleno de librerias con el título del libro muggle estampado en los escaparates.

Vio a un grupo de chicas pelirrojas con sendas pecas en una esquina.Es que acaso estaban empeñados en hacerle recordar cada dos por tres a la chica misteriosa?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.Siguió su camino y se detuvo frente a una tienda de televisores.Estaban emitiendo una novela.

-Nunca podría dejarte, Linda.Tus besos me han hecho adicto a ti..y..aunque recien no conocemos..yo..

-Siento que te conozco de toda la vida-terminó la frase por el protagonista abriendo la boca de la impresión.Eso mismo le había dicho él.

-Oh John!Es el destino el que quiere vernos juntos, es el destino!-Se besaron apasionadamente mientras James salía corriendo de allí paranoico.

Eran señales.Señales del destino.Eso siempre decía ella.

Acaso era verdad que existían?Debía creer en ellas?De lo contrario, eran demasiadas coincidencias ese mismo día.Decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos.Ellos sabrían que hacer.

Tras describirles el raro día que había tenido, sus amigos le dijeron que le ayudarían a ese mismo día, yendo a cada librería, a cada biblioteca, viendo cada primera hoja de cada libro muggle.Era lo único que podía hacer.Buscarla.La necesitaba.

_**º-º-º-º-º**_

Una pelirroja ponía alegremente la mesa para cenar con su novio.El chico le había dicho que era una ocasión especial y que pusiera su bajilla de plata turca que su madre les había traido.

El timbre sonó haciendo que ella diera un leve resopingo y fuera a abrir con el delantal aún puesto.

No había nadie allí salvo una caja de regalo enorme de color rojo con una cinta.Lo suficientemente grande para que entre una persona.

Como ella no podía entrarla por que no pasaba por la puerta, preguntó-quién es?

Como no obtuvo respuesta optó rasgar el papel y cuando abrió la caja se llevó un gran susto al ver a Bacil Whickman, su novio, morado y tratando de soporar la respiración-Pero qué estabas pensando cuando te encerraste allí dentro?-preguntó molesta ayudando a salir.-Casi te mueres afixiado!

El chico, que era moreno, alto, con pelo ondulado negro y ojos marrones, se sentó en el sofá tratando de recuperar el aire-Es..que..trataba..de..impresionar..te..

-Y vaya sorpresa que me has dado!

-Quería salir del regalo y...

-Bueno, ya pasó-La chica hizo aparecer un vaso de agua con la varita-Ahora cálmate.

-Lily-la chica lo miró mientras él se incaba de rodillas frente a ella-Lily..yo..esta noche quería decirte que..-El "_pip, pip_" de su localizador muggle comenzo a sonar sin parar.Lo tuvo que contestar.Era su agente.Diablos!Ese maldito White no lo dejaba descansar nunca!

-Es Jack de nuevo?Es otra gira?  
El chico asintió y apagó el aparato.Bacil era guitarrista suplente de Las Brujas de McBeth y últimamente estaban dando conciertos por todo Londres.-Volviendo a lo que estabamos yo..esta noche Lily Evans, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo-La mujer abrió los ojos de manera exagerada al ver salir esas palabras de la boca del hombre y un anillo en la mano del hombre.Era de oro y tenía una disimulada piedra color blanca.

-De donde lo robaste?

-Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?No lo robé!!Lo compré-dijo ofendido

Ella suspiró-Déjame adivinar, tu madre te lo compró en Turquía.Es que acaso todo tiene que venir de ella, Bacil?No puedes por una vez comprar algo con tu propio dinero?

-Es que ella insistió en comprarlo.Lo juro.No le pedí nada.

Lily lo miró con desconfianza.-A todo esto, que me respondes?

La chica lo pensó unos largos minutos.Bacil era su novio de hace tres años.La quería.Era un guitarrista fracasado con una madre pesada que les regalaba cosas turcas.Él era tierno y se preocupaba por ella.Se había afixiado por ella hace unos instantes.Pensó en el chico misterioso de hace años.Ese hombre era único y la había echo sentir especial, pero al fin y al cabo, era imposible que se volvieran a ver.Y menos que se cumpliera ese contacto para hallarlo tan raro que ella había ideado.No encontraría ese billete de cinco libras con el nombre el chico.

-S...i, si, claro-dijo ella sonriendo y lo abrazó con emoción.Bacil era la única familia que tenía y debía aferrarse a eso y no pedir más.No estaba segura de quererlo, pero lo apreciaba muchísimo.Quizás ese cariño con el tiempo sería amor.

_**Días despues..**_

-Mira eso, eh nena?No es hermoso?-preguntaba Bacil señalando el anillo que su prometida tenía en el dedo índice.La tenía agarrada de la cintura como un trofeo.Estaban en la casa de Francesca Wood,la mejor amiga de Lily y esposa de su representante-Nunca habías visto semejante joya turca, eh?

-Oh si, como no-dijo sarcástica sonriendo.La rubia odiaba a Bacil.Para ella no era más que un vago y oportunista, aunque gracias a artistas fracasados como él de vez en cuando su marido se sentía útil.Aunque fueran muy pocas veces.- y tenía que ser turca, no?De seguro se la pediste a tu madre-sonrió la rubia sabiendo el fanastismo de la madre del músico por las cosas turcas.

-No, ella me lo regaló.-dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo hacia su manager, Jack White, que estaba en su escritorio ordenando papeles-Como va todo Jack?  
-Bien, estoy programando la próxima gira para dentro de una semana..-dijo entre dientes sosteniendo un habano cubano

-Pero Lily y yo tenemos que comenzar los planes de la boda en una semana.Debemos reservar la iglesia.

-No pueden esperar, verdad?Picarones-inquirió sonriendo-Pero deberán esperar.Media vez que te consigo algo hermano, acéptalo-le dio un empujoncito amistoso-Además deberás alimentar a tu mujer y a los pequeños, no?

-Nadie habló de pequeños aún, Jack-dijo Bacil prendiendo un habano-Lily, cielo..podríamos postergar los preparativos?-gritó desde el despacho.

-Claro cielo!!Como quieras.-gritó la chica.Bacil sonrió-Es una hermosura, tengo suerte de haberla encontrado.

Mientras, Francesca le decía a su amiga los motivos para no casarse con ese vago.

-..Número once, huele feo, número doce, tiene mal aliento , número trece no quiere tener niños y eso es inaceptable, número catorce, es un inútil en la cama, núm...-Lily bostezó y le tapó la boca con una mano

-Ya acabaste?-levantó una ceja.La rubia asintió y retiró su mano.-Por más cosas que me digas lo echo, echo está.

-Pero tu no lo quieres!!!

-Qué sabes tú de eso??Claro que lo quiero!-se molestó

-Lo amas con locura y pasión?-dijo en tono novelezco

-Euu..no, pero lo quiero como..

-Como quieres a un hermano, a tu mejor amigo, a un perro, a un vecino, al lechero..Lily no te engañes!!Tú no amas a ese fracasado!-Lily la silenció-Es la verdad y tú lo sabes.

-Shh..calla que te pueden oir-suplicó –Esta bien, no lo amo con locura y pasión, pero lo quiero, es un comienzo no?  
-De el amor al odio a un solo paso, del cariño al amor, no Lily.Ni el tiempo lo hará.

La chica suspiró cansinamente-Él es todo lo que tengo aquí Francis, debo conformarme..dime, que otro hombre me propondrá casamiento?  
-Quieres que pongamos un anuncio en el periódico?-preguntó sonriente-O podemos por anuncios en la tele, radio..y..

-No Francis, no, no y no..no quiero nada de eso.Voy a casarme con Bacil y punto final, digas lo que digas-La rubia respiró resignada pero luego de varios minutos sonrió con perversidad-Que estás tramando, amiga?  
-Una escapadita por esta semana..-se frotó las manos en un gesto de malicia-Las dos juntas en un super hotel.-Lily la miró incrédula-No me mires así!Si el vago de tu novio postergó la boda de aquí a semanas, podremos darnos una semana de solteras, no crees?  
-A modo..de..despedida de soltera?  
-Eso mismo.Nos alojaremos en el London Paradise-le pasó un folleto-es el mejor hotel de todo Londres y te invito yo.

Lily tragó saliva nerviosa y leyó el folleto con manos temblorosas-Estas bien?

-Eh, si..-dijo con un hilo de voz.El London Paradise.Piso cuarenta y cuatro.El parquecito de enfrente.El chico de hace dos años atrás.-Pero no es demasiado costoso?-preguntó curiosa.

-No pienses en eso.Nos sale gratis por que mi amigo es el gerente-dijo restándole importancia-Lo importante aquí es que nos pasaremos una semana en un super hotel..y quién dice y encuentres al hombre de tus sueños y huyas con él-Lily se atragantó con una galleta que comía en ese momento y sonrió para disimular.

**::::::::::::F.F.B:::::::::::::**

El jóven desvió su vista del diario y miró a su novia con intensidad.Ella le sonrió y tomó su mano.

-Es una bella historia, Harry.

-Te das cuenta que con solo una tarde..ellos, se enamoraron?-tragó saliva-Tenían vidas paralelas, novios, trabajos, y aún así se enamoraron.

-Tu madre no amaba a ese tal Bacil y James tampoco a Valery.Se sentían vacíos-Ginny soltó una risita nerviosa-La nuestra no fue una historia de amor tan especial,pero al fin es nuestra, no?

-Srita Weasley, que quiere decir con eso?Qué no soy loco e impulsivo?-Harry se colocó sobre ella dejando el diario y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.Minutos después el cuarto se llenó de risas de la pelirroja y el moreno.


	2. Lo que dicta el corazón

_**CAP2:"Lo que dicta el corazón"**_

Luego de tanta cosquilla y risa, la pelirroja se alisó la ropa y le pasó el diario a su novio.

-Sigue a ver como acaba-sugirió con un deje de ansias en su voz.Se había atrapado con esa historia.

-Mira Ginny-le pasó una foto algo desgastada que había dentro del baúl-Es mi madre..y..estaba debe ser Francin Wood-En la foto aparecían dos chicas jóvenes sonriendo y saludando con la mano.Una de ellas era pelirroja y la otra rubia con ojos azules.Estaban en la entrada de un lujoso hotel.

**:::::::::::::F.B:::::::::::::::**

-Al fin lejos de ese vago!!!-celebró la rubia apenas se bajaron del taxi.Estaban en la entrada del hotel.La pelirroja dirigió su mirada al piso 44 y luego al pequeño parque de enfrente.Tantos recuerdos.No debió haber ido a ese lugar.Le hacía mal recordar al chico misterioso.Se casaría con Bacil-No, mejor nos vamos Francin.-dijo negando con la cabeza

-Pero por qué?  
-Es que..-intentó excusarse pero era muy mala mintiendo-..yo..

-Lily vamos!Estamos paradas aquí frente a este monumento para nosotras solas!Además, ya estamos aquí, no?-Lily sonrió de manera conciliadora y entró junto a su amiga al hotel.

Les dieron sus llaves.Eran de una suite en el piso...

-44..?-preguntó Lily impresionada

-Si, aquí es-Ambas entraron en el piso y se dirigieron a la suite.Era inmensa por dentro, tenía jacussi y un minibar.-Wow!Ser amiga del gerente tiene sus beneficios!

-En realidad, fue un pequeño amorío seguido por un chantaje-sonrió Francin revoleando las llaves

-Lo chantajeaste para que nos diera esto?-preguntó Lily algo molesta

-Digamos que sé algo que para él es vergonzoso-hizo un ademán con los dedos.

-Muy pequeño, eh?

-Mucho..-Ambas estallaron en carcajadas, se sirvieron unas copas y se acostaron en la cómoda y amplia cama.

Luego decidieron ir a el spa del hotel.Cuando subieron al ascensor una chica morena de ojos azules miraba a Francin con intriga y curiosidad.

-Disculpa, eres Francesca Wood?

-Si

-Soy Valery Virget, de la Academia de Salem..fuimos juntas en la secundaria-dijo la chica sonriendo

-Valery.!!!-se abrazaron y se dieron dos besos-Como has estado?  
-Comprometida-dijo señalando el anillo de diamantes en su dedo-y tú?

-Me casé hace dos años.Te felicito-señaló el anillo-Oh que descortés!Ella es mi amiga Lily Evans, Lily, ella es Valery-ambas se saludaron con dos besos-que te trae a este lujoso hotel?

-Pues..-señaló en anillo-..mi ensayo de boda.La celebraré aquí.Quieres venir al ensayo??Hasta podrías venir a la fiesta!-propuso contenta

-Oh!No se..por que..Lily y yo..

-Vé Francin, te distraerás-dijo Lily

-Sí ven..y tu también puedes venir Lily.

-Siendo así..yo..-chasqueó la lengua-Cuando es?

-El ensayo es mañana a la noche.Me hace muy bien que estés aquí.-se despidieron y Valery se quedó en un piso más abajo.

_**-º-º-º-º**_

Tras dos días arduos de buscar en cada libro de Jane Austen, en cada librería y biblioteca, James se dio por vencido.

-Ya no hay nada más que hacer-se dejó caer cansado y deprimido sobre el sofá-Nunca la hallaré.

Sirius le dio una palmada en el hombro-No te deprimas amigo, no se como, pero la encontraremos.

-Y si vamos al registro del Ministerio?Allí tienen cada nombre y apellido de cada mago-sugirió Remus

-Si , iré y le diré: Mire estoy buscando a una chica pelirroja que vi hace dos años, y no se nada de ella salvo que es la mujer de mi vida.-dijo el moreno con sarcasmo-Ni un nombre, ni un número, ni una dirección, nada..

-Qué harás con Valery?El ensayo es mañana-recordó Sirius dándole una copa de brandy

-Iré al ensayo,muchachos-James se puso de pie, se sacó los anteojos y se frotó los ojos-No sé que más puedo hacer

-James tu no la quieres.Si te casas con ella sufrirás y ella también

-Es lo que debo hacer, Remus.No puedo retractarme-suspiró abatido.

_**-º-º-º-º**_

Tras un día largo en el spa del hotel, las chicas volvieron a su habitación con dos batas puestas, el pelo suave y recién lavado, las caras cubiertas de crema y la manicura recién hecha.

-Esto si es vida, a lo bueno-dijo Francin abriendo el mini bar

-Yo quiero una cerveza de manteca.

-Por los viejos tiempos-brindaron y se llevaron la cerveza a la boca-Francin..-la rubia la miró sacándose la crema de la cara-..este hotel es maravilloso y esta salida me está resultando sumamente relajante pero por más que trate yo..no me puedo quedar más en este lugar.Me trae recuerdos que me hacen mal.-Se puso de pie y comenzó a empacar las cosas en su valija

-Pero Lily qué haces?-La rubia le sacó una blusa de la mano y la obligó a sentarse-Ahora dime por que ese apuro por irte de aquí.-Lily la miró y suspiró.Le contó con lujo de detalles la historia del chico misterioso.La rubia sonreía a cada palabra del relato.-Lily pero eso fue..

-El mejor día de mi vida-sonrió como boba-Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida.

-Ese chico sí que es especial.No sabes nada de él?Ni un número, ni una dirección?-Ella negó

-Estar aquí me hace mal.Me recuerda a él todo el tiempo-se mordió un labio

-Lo que tienes que hacer es relajarte y pensarte bien las cosas.Te confieso que te traje aquí con el objetivo de que te pensaras bien sobre tu boda.

-Francin..

-En serio, amiga, debes pensar bien en eso.Es un paso decisivo y muy importante-La pelirroja suspiró cansada.Sabía que ella tenía razón.

Un llamado a la puerta sacó a las chicas del silencio que se había formado.

Lily fue a abrir y cuando lo hizo no se llevó una muy grata sorpresa.Bacil estaba allí parado con una maleta en mano y una botella de ron.

_**-º-º-º-º-º**_

A la mañana siguiente James salió a dar una vuelta por el vecindario.Necesitaba tomar aire y pensar.Esa misma noche era su ensayo de boda.No había tiempo de arrepentirse.Todo estaba ya dicho y echo.

El moreno no apareció hasta las altas horas de la tarde por la casa de Sirius y Remus quienes estaban en la difícil tarea de averiguar quién había vendido exactamente hace dos años, el libro a alguna librería.Pero iban por mal camino sin resultados efectivos.

-James donde demonios estabas?-preguntó Sirius con desesperación-Valery está esperándote en el hotel para el ensayo!!

-Estaba pensando-dijo con aire distraído

-Si no vas en este mismo momento a ese hotel, Valery te dejará sin la chance de tener hijos.

-Que es todo esto?-preguntó James sin darle importancia.Toda la sala estaba cubierta por guías telefónicas y papeles.

-Es que, aunque nos dijiste que buscar a la chica misteriosa era en vano, como somos entrometidos y somos tus amigos, la seguimos buscando-dijo Remus suficiente

-Lo siento hermano, hemos llamado a medio Londres pero nada.-dijo Sirius consolándolo-Pero aún tenemos que ir a algunas librerías para que nos confirmen

-Iré con ustedes-dijo James con esperanza renovada.Los dos amigos lo miraron y salieron junto a él en busca del nombre de la chica.

Luego de recorrer varias librerías y obtener respuestas negativas, James se dejó hacer abatido en una banca en la plaza.

-Gracias chicos, pero ya es tarde-sonrió triste

-Vamos amigo.Que esos ánimos no decaigan, además aún..

-Tengo que ir al ensayo, eso mismo tengo que hacer-Se puso de pie y los otros dos lo siguieron algo desilusionados.

A medida que se acercaban al hotel, James iban recibiendo señales que corroboraban lo que él iba a hacer.Casarse.Debía casarse.

Pasaron por una calle llena de escaparates de tiendas de vestidos de novias.Vieron a dos cocineros cargar un pastel blanco y gigante.Pasaron por una iglesia de la cual salían dos esposos que les tiraban arroz.Vieron arreglos florales en una tienda cercana.

Cuando llegaron al hotel Valery lo regañó por la tardanza pero se le pasó cuando James la besó y se disculpó.

El ensayo salió a la perfección y todos ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer a la noche siguiente, en la boda real.

-Cielo..-llamó Valery cuando todos se hubieron ido y se quedaron solos-Que es lo que te sucede?-preguntó con los brazos en jarra

-A mi..?Nada

-James estás ido..como en otro lado.No sé que te sucede pero dime, seremos esposos y quiero saber que te pasa.-dijo algo triste por la falta de confianza

-Es solo cansancio, ya sabes, los preparativos de la boda, mis padres, los tuyos, nervios.-dijo él abrazándola-Estaré bien, no te preocupes

Ella le dio un sonoro beso y sonrió-Quiero darte mi regalo de aniversario.

-Aniversario??

-Si, cariño.Hoy hacen cuatro años que nos conocimos, que no te acuerdas?-Él sonrió disimulando y asintió-El mío está en el departamento-dijo él al ver la cara de la chica

Ella sonrió y le pasó un paquete envuelto.Al abrirlo, el muchacho se quedó sin habla, estático.Era el libro.Cuidadosamente y como si las manos le pesaran, abrió la tapa del libro y observó la primera página.Allí, con tinta verde, decía_"Lily Evans, 78963002"._Tras dos extensos años en el los cuales él abrió y se fijó en cada libro, allí estaba.El libro de la chica que se llamaba Lily Evans.Lily.Hermoso nombre.Allí salía su número.Debía llamarla.

Con una mezcla de algarabía y nervios, preguntó-Como supiste que lo quería?

-Por que tu siempre lo buscabas a cada librería que ibámos.-sonrió ella-Es de la edición especial de hace dos años.Te gusta?  
-Sí, mucho.-dijo él y tras darle un beso de agradecimiento más que de otra cosa, salió del salón en busca de un teléfono.

**:::::::::::F.F.B::::::::::::**

Harry se frotó los ojos algo cansado de leer y le dio el diario a Ginny que sonriendo, continuó la lectura.

**::::::::::::F.B:::::::::::::**

_-Hola?_

_-Hola_

_-Se encuentra Lily Evans?  
-Aquí vive ella pero en este momento esta de viaje_

_-Donde?_

_-Aquí mismo en la ciudad.Esta con su amiga Francin en una despedida de soltera_

_-Despedida de soltera?  
-Oh se que suena raro, pero es que se casará dentro de poco y la locaza de su amiga la invitó unos días a un lujoso hotel._

_-Ah._

_-Quién es usted?Quiere dejarle algún recado?  
-Ehh..soy un anitguo amigo, pero no, no quiero dejarle ningún mensaje.Gracias.Adiós._

James colgó el teléfono del hotel entre abatido y derrotado.Estaba comprometida.Se casaría.Él también lo haría.Todo estaba perdido.

Volvió al salón y encontró a Valery aún sentada en la primera fila y estaba llorando a lágrima pelada.

Al chico le llamó la atención y fue a ver que le pasaba.

-Valery..-dijo abrazándola.Ella se apoyó en su pecho-Que sucede?-Ella hacía intentos por hablar, pero los sonzollos e hipidos eran más fuertes.Le tendió una carta que tenía arrugada en una mano y James la leyó con atención.

_Valery:_

**_Hoy volví a pensar en ti, con la misma intensidad que siempre._**

**_Al principio, perezosas, dos gotas de alma inundaron y opacaron el castaño de mi mirada. _**

**_Fue el recuerdo, sólo un sonido y un olor lo que me hicieron retroceder en el tiempo. Te vi de nuevo, junto a mi, como si nunca te hubieras ido. Sonreíste, sólo una sorisa y descubrí que no te he olvidado._**

**_Con un nuevo ímpetu, las dos lágrimas descendieron tomando velocidad y al abandonar el hábitat de mis ojos, de nuevo me sentí aquí, hoy, solo. Completamente solo.Te extraño._**

_******A veces pasan los días y me engaño a mi mismo, pero como hoy, me doy cuenta que sigues viviendo en mi.**_

_******Es por eso que te pido que te vayas conmigo.Huye conmigo.Deja la boda, y a tu prometido.**_

_******Respóndeme lo más pronto posible.**_

_******Alan**_

James suspiró fuerte tratando de asimilar la situación.

-Valery tu lo quieres?-Ella se sonó la nariz y dijo un leve_"no_ _sé"-_Mírame Valery-levantó su barbilla-Nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo y te quiero mucho, quiero lo mejor para ti pero..siento que este noviazgo es una farsa y el casamiento lo será también.-Ella lo miró fijamente.

-Que quieres decir?

-Cuando te conocí me enamoré de ti pero ahora..no sé lo que siento-se rascó la nuca nervioso

-Yo también-sonrió ella de manera triste-Que nos pasó James?Qué nos pasó?

-No lo sé pero si seguimos con este fraude nos lastimaremos los dos.-Ella asintió y se sacó el anillo de diamantes-Te quiero mucho, pero no te amo-le dijo ella sonriendo a más no poder-Alan fue mi novio hace años y ha estado mandándome cartas este último tiempo.No accedí a ellas por que me decía mentalmente que te amaba, pero no era así.

-Te creo Valery.-dijo él con una sonrisa sincera-Y ahora haz lo que debes hacer-Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, le dio un beso en la mejilla y antes de salir por la puerta dijo-Cancelaré todo yo misma.

-Les diremos que tu me dejaste o que yo lo hize?-preguntó James sabiendo la respuesta

-Que yo lo hize.Quiero quedar bien parada-soltó una risita y salió del salón.

_**-º-º-º-º-º**_

Francin entraba en la suite con los zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido.El novio fracasado de su amiga dormía como mamut tendido en la cama.Ella y Lily dormirían en los sillones.

-Como te fue?-la rubia volteó asustada y se sentó junto a su amiga a tomar un poco de té

-Genial.Debiste haber ido en vez de quedarte cuidando al borracho este-miró con asco a Bacil-El prometido de Valery es toda una hermosura.-guiñó un ojo-Es la clase de chico que quiero para ti.Es muy atractivo.Deberías verlo.

-No cambiarás más-negó divertida-Ahora quiero ir por un chocolate, vienes?

La rubia negó y se metió al cuarto de baño.

Con antojo de tomar chocolate caliente, Lily entró al Caldero Chorreante y pidió uno.

Se sacó su chaqueta de gabardina y se sentó con El Profeta en la mano.

Pasó sin interés las páginas del periódico, tomó su chocolate mirando por la ventana y el camarero le trajo la cuenta y su vuelto.

Distraídamente Lily comenzó a contar el vuelto.Nunca lo hacía.Era muy confiada del resto de la gente.

Abrió su bolso para meter el dinero.Un momento.Ese no era su bolso.Era el de Francin.

De igual forma metió el dinero en la billetera de su amiga.Un billete muggle llamó la atención de la chica.Que hacía su amiga con dinero muggle?Ella no acostumbraba a usarlo.

El billete contrastante era de cinco libras.Una nota en el borde del mismo hizo que Lily abriera los ojos sorprendida y saliera corriendo precipitadamente de allí en busca de un teléfono.

Una voz femenina la atendió.

_-Hola?  
-Alo?_

_-Allí vive James..Potter?  
-Sí, aquí mismo._

_-Está James allí?_

_-No, en este momento está en el ensayo de su boda en el London Paradise _

_-Ensayo..de..boda?_

_-Sí, se casará mañana.Quién le habla?_

Pero la pelirroja ya había colgado.Se casaría.Tenía novia.Prometida.Había encontrado el billete demasiado tarde.Una lágrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla.

No podía impedir que se casara.Pero debía verlo. Él no debía verla pero ella necesitaba verlo.Quería verlo, por última vez.

Regresó corriendo al hotel casi a media noche.Por indicaciones de la recepcionista pudo llegar a uno de los tantos salones para fiestas.Al entrar todo lo que pudo ver fue un montón de sillas apiladas, un altar desarmado y un hombre barriendo.

-Disculpe, no había un ensayo de boda?  
-Oh si!Había, como usted ha dicho-sonrió el anciano-Por que ella misma canceló todo

-Canceló..todo?-preguntó confundida

-Sí, ella lo dejó por otro viejo amor.Los jóvenes de ahora, los jóvenes de ahora-se alejó el viejo murmurando.

Lily sonrió de medio lado y subió rápidamente a su cuarto.Debía decirle a Francis.Debía sacarse de encima a Bacil que aún roncaba como marmota en la cama de dos plazas.

Su amiga dormía también..Podría esperar hasta mañana?No, no podría.La algarabía y las ansias la carcomían.Debía contarle a alguien.

Despertó a la rubia con bastante esfuerzo y le contó todo lo sucedido en las últimas horas.

Francis sonrió con malicia y se refregó las manos como de costumbre.

-Nos sacaremos ahora mismo a este plomazo de encima!-dijo tomando el teléfono.

Minutos después Bacil caminaba con dos maletas en la mano hacia la salida del hotel.

-Pero como que Jack me consiguió una gira para mañana?-decía con los ojos entrecerrados y tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

-Sí, si.Ya oiste a Jack.Te consiguió una gira por toda Escocia y mañana a primera hora debes estar allí.-Francis lo empujó hasta que entró en el taxi

-Sé que es muy tarde pero es el único vuelo que pudimos conseguirte-dijo Lily dándole un sonoro beso y viendo como se alejaba Bacil confundido en el taxi.

-Sí!!Al fin!-Las chicas se abrazaron -Ahora amiga, en busca de tu chico misterioso

-No se por donde empezar..-dijo entusiasmada y una leve brisa freca invernal hizo que tiritara de frío-Mi abrigo!-se pegó en la frente con una mano-Lo olvidé en la cafetería.Iré por él-salió corriendo antes que la rubia pudiera decir "_a.."_

**::::::::::::F.F.B:::::::::::**

Ginny soltó una risa contagiosa y Harry la miró confundido

-Qué es lo gracioso?  
-Es que..esta chica Francin es muy mala!!!Mira que hacerle al pobre de Bacil creer que tenía un concierto!

-Pues creo que fue bastante ingenioso-corroboró Harry sonriendo-De ese modo mis padres pudieron reecontrarse tranquilamente..Mira-le tendió a Ginny dos fotos.En una de ellas salían Lily y James en una pista de patinaje haciendo graciosos ademanes y en la otra salían abrazados en un pequeño parque lleno de hojas que volaban por acción del viento-Este debe ser el parquecito

-Por que tu madre guarda esto..?-Ginny sacó un diario El Profeta muy viejo

-Mira lo que dice aquí..-Harry señaló la última página en la que había un anuncio en forma de corazón que rezaba"_Lily Evans te amo con toda mi alma.En nombre de este impulsivo y loco amor, Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

La chica tiró un silbido de admiración-Tu padre se pasó de romántico.Espero que tú seas igual cielo-Harry la besó en los labios y abrazados, volvieron a leer el diario.

**::::::::::F.B::::::::::::::**

El merodeador caminaba por el Callejón Diagon con las manos en los bolsillos y aire derrotado.Había perdido a Lily Evans para siempre.Sonrió triste.Por lo menos Valery sería feliz.Sus amigos tenían razón cuando le decían que casarse sin amor era un error.Que hubiera pasado si todo siguiera el curso normal y se hubiera casado con Valery?

Ella sería infeliz,por que no lo amaba.Él sería infeliz, por que no la amaba.Se tenían un gran cariño,pero nada más.

Entró al Caldero Chorreante y pidió un chocolate.Debía aclarar sus ideas y pensar en como seguir.La chica misteriosa se iba a casar y él no podía entrometerse.Era injusto para ella que de seguro estaba enamorada y feliz.Él no podía venir así como así a arruinar sus planes de vida.Era ridículo.

Tomó asiento en una mesa alejada y se dio cuenta que había una chaqueta de gabardina marrón en una silla.

La tomó y metió la mano dentro de los bolsillos.Sacó una identificación que decía"_Lilian Evans_".Tenía su teléfono, dirección y hasta su foto.Estaba muy cambiada en esa foto.Tenía el cabello más corto y sonreía pero sus ojos estaban vacios y tristes.Denotaba falta de algo.

La pelirroja entró al local azotando la puerta por la fuerza del viento y del apuro mismo.

Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada y se encontró estática al ver al chico que sostenía su chaqueta.Era él.El chico misterioso.Era James Potter.

**_Despues de tanto tiempo que ha pasado   
te parecera mentira   
pero no me acostumbro   
parece como hubiera sido ayer   
ese primer dia que nos vimos._**

Mientras se debatía entre ir a buscar su chaqueta o nó, el chico posó su mirada en ella, sorprendido y alegre.

Se puso de pie y fue hacia ella.

-Esto debe ser tuyo-dijo tendiendole el abrigo.Ella lo tomó sin dejar de mirarlo

**_Y siempre pense   
la vida debe de continuar   
pero sin ti   
todo se quedo por la mitad. _**

-James?-preguntó ella con los ojos algo llorosos y un semblante de sorpresa

-Lily..-dijo él sin expresión alguna.Su corazón era una lucha entre felicidad y tristeza."_Ella va a casarse"_resonó una voz en su cabeza

-Como..has estado?-preguntó ella tomando asiento y haciendo que el chico hiciera lo mismo-Un chocolate , Tom-pidió al tabernero.

-Bien, supongo-se encogió él de hombros-Casi me caso, sabes?Pero todo se fue por la borda.

-Sí, me enteré-dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado-Fui al hotel a buscarte pero..me dijeron que ya no te casabas.

**_A medio vivir  
a medio sentir   
y se me pasa la vida   
y no encuentro salida sin ti. _**

-Cuando hallaste el billete?

-Hace algunas horas en una billetera de una amiga.James, estuve todo este tiempo hospedándome en el hotel London Pradise-sonrió ella ahora sí, con lágrimas en sus verdes ojos

-Todo este tiempo?-James estaba sorprendido por la familiaridad con que ella lo trataba.Parecía que se conocieran de toda la vida.De echo, él lo sentía así y ella, por la confianza con que lo trataba, parecía sentirlo.

-Sí, una amiga y yo-se limpió las lágrimas-nos hospedamos allí.

**_Despues de tanto tiempo que ha pasado   
aun te espero como siempre   
en el mismo sitio   
aun asi logro sentir   
tu pecho presionado con el mio   
y tus latidos   
y cada vez   
se me hace mas dificil cada vez   
y es que sin ti   
todo se quedo por la mitad. _**

-Me dijeron que vas a casarte-soltó él con un nudo en el estómago.

-Oh!..eso.-dijo ella bajando la mirada-No quiero a mi prometido

-No..lo quieres?-Lily lo miró de nuevo-No lo quieres?  
-No-negó ella con la cabeza-Ha sido muy bueno conmigo, pero no lo quiero..Ahora mismo debe estar viajando a Escocia por una mentira inventada por una amiga, para venir a verte.

James sonrió por primera vez –Hallé el libro hoy también.Mi ex-prometida me lo regaló-puso énfasis en "ex"-y te llamé.

-En los últimos dos años he mirado y buscado en cada billete de cinco libras-dijo con desespero Lily.No podía ocultarlo más.

-Y yo en cada libro de "_Orgullo y Prejuicio_", esperando encontrarte.

-Que piso elegiste ese día en el London Paradise?Sé sincero-suplicó ella

-Empezé por todos primero-dijo avergonzado-Pero elegí el 44 al azar.

Ella sonrió-Yo también.Es obra del destino.

**_Llevamos mucho tiempo hablando   
y no te seguire aburriendo mas   
con mi discurso   
solo te llamaba por saber   
si por si acaso tu tambien   
necesitabas   
no esta de mas   
hablar de vez en cuando   
no esta de mas. _**

Luego de terminar sus chocolates y reirse por sus fracasos por encontrarse y lo cerca que estuvieron de verse, James propuso ir a patinar a una pista cercana.

El merodeador no tenía mucha experiencia con esas cosas o simulaba no tenerla, por lo que la chica tuvo que tenerlo agarrado de la mano para que no perdiera el equilibrio.

_**Y es que sin ti   
respiro con un solo pulmon   
y es que sin ti   
todo se quedo por la mitad   
a medio vivir, a medio vivir**._

Un niño les sacó una foto sin que se dieran cuenta y luego, cuando ellos se sentaron a descansar, se las regaló.

-Dice que le resultamos muy graciosos.

-En que aspecto?-preguntó el chico mirando la foto

-Dice que tu parecías jamás haber patinado en tu vida y esta en lo cierto.

-Pero tengo a la mejor maestra que pueda haber-Se acercó lo suficiente para ver las pecas en la nariz de la chica-Me encantan tus pecas de..

-Típica chica británica, ya me lo has dicho-ella sonrió y acabó con la distancia que los separaba, disfrutando de un delicioso y prolongado beso.

El chico rodeó a la pelirroja por la cintura mientras ella posaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del él.En ese acto, del bolsillo de la campera del chico cayeron dos guantes negros.

-James..los guardaste todo este tiempo-dijo ella recogiéndolos

-Sí por que tú me los dejaste.-Le quitó uno y se lo guardó-Cada uno tendrá un guante.

Ella asintió y volvió a besarlo-Propongo que comenzemos de nuevo.Buenas noches, yo soy Lily Evans-tendió su mano y James la estrechó sonriendo por la locura de la chica-Buenas noches, soy James Potter, encantado de conocerla.

__

_**Un año después...**_

-Está todo listo, Canuto?-preguntó el moreno al ver entrar a Sirius al Cuartel de Aurors

-Si, todo listo.-Canuto le pasó un ejemplar del periódico El Profeta-última página.

James sonrió satisfecho al ver su proposición de casamiento en la esquina superior de la página-Gracias Sr Black a ti y a tus dotes para conquistar mujeres

-Sabes que todas todas editoras mueren por mí desde que les dí una nota especial del día de San Valentín-dijo con grandeza

-James, que es esto?-Remus entró con otro ejemplar en mano-Te has vuelto loco o es que Sirus te contagió?  
-Ey..-reprochó ofendido

-Solo quiero demostrar al mundo que quiero a Lily, que hay con eso?

-Es que..-suspiró pero luego negó divertido con la cabeza-..es fuera de lo común, pero muy romántico.Lily aceptará-le dio un golpecito amistoso.

A media mañana Lily Evans entró rápidamente y atropellando a todo alquel que se atravesara en su camino, hasta llegar a la oficina de James, quien al verla entrar sonrió impaciente.

La chica puso los brazos en jarra simulando estar molesta.El chico la miró expectante y confundido.No se podía enojar.

Luego de unos largos y tensos minutos, ella suavizó su semblante por uno mucho más relajado y con un suave"_sí, acepto_"James corrió a besarla cerrando la puerta de una patada para "celebrar" su compromiso a lo grande.

**:::::::::::F.F.B:::::::::::::**

El joven mago bostezó.Llevaban toda la tarde leyendo el diario y encontrando más y más recuerdos que se ataban como cabos formando la historia de sus padres.Estaba cansando, pero quería seguir leyendo.

-Harry estás muy cansado, quieres dormir y luego seguir?-Él negó y ella, para que estuvieran más cómodos, fue en busca de alguna almohada y manta.

**Respuesta a críticas:**

**Primas Potter**: Gracias.xdd estoy roja!Ojala tuviera más criticas..recomiendenme xdd!No, no lo he abandonado..!Besos!

**Arielle:**Gracias nena!Lo continuo.Besos

**Muchas gracias a todos!**

**Espero q les guste este capi!!**

**Besitos**

**º-º-ºLali Evans-º-º-º**

**----------Prima de Lily--------------**

**---------Amiga Especial de Sirius-----------**


	3. Planes, boda y algo más

_**CAP3:"Planes, boda y algo más"**_

Cuando la chica regresó a la habitación, Harry estaba apoyado sobre el baúl luchando por que los párpados no se le carraran del sueño.Sonrió.Su novio quería terminar de revivir el pasado de sus padres y ni el sueño lo retendría.

Colocó la manta sobre el suelo y dos almohadas-Cielo, acuéstate-El chico le hizo caso y se recostó a su lado estrechándola contra su pecho con el diario aún en mano.

**:::::::::::::F.B::::::::::::**

Los prometidos le dieron la buena nueva inmediatamente a ambas familias.Los Potter se comprometieron a pagarlo todo y los Evans, después de tanto insistir, aceptaron.

Tanto la pelirroja como el moreno quería una boda sensilla y simple, como ellos.Habían quedado de acuerdo en casarse dentro de unos tres meses.Sirius y Remus serían los padrinos y la celebrarían en la mansión Potter, a lo más estilo muggle posible ya que irían todos los familiares de la chica.

-James..-llamó la chica una mañana cuando estaban en el departamento de él.Hacía ya un año que vivían juntos

-Mmm..?-balbuceó él aún dormido

-Invitaremos a Valery a la boda?-preguntó ella.Esa mañana se había levantado con esa duda.

-No lo sé.Si tu quieres.

-Pues..-pensó un momento- me cae bien y..si es tan amiga tuya, la invitaremos.

El chico se dio la vuelta y la miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.Sonrió levemente.Esa chica era especial.

-Me haría muy feliz verla el día del casamiento.Gracias-le dio un suave beso matutino.

Luego de un acostumbrado desayuno preparado por la futura señora de Potter, ambos fueron a visitar a los padres de la chica.Apenas atravesaron el umbral de la puerta Lily abrió los ojos de forma desorbitada y luego los rodó en un gesto de fastidio que solo James pudo percibir.

-Lilyyy!!-una mata de pelo rubio fue a parar a los brazos de Lily que se vio obligada a soltar la mano de su novio por la fuera del abrazo.-Prima querida..!!-le dio dos besos en las mejillas y la hizo voltear sonriendo alegremente-Estas divina!

Lily sonrió falsamente-Sharon..me da gusto verte

-Tus padres me dijeron lo de la boda!Es genial!-chilló

Lily fulminó a su madre con la mirada y asintió tratando de parecer gentil

-Supongo que tu eres el afortunado, no?-James asintió y se presentó.

-Soy Sharon Tate, la prima de Lily-dijo la rubia hablando en su habitual tono alegre y feliz, que resultaba asquerosamente positivo aveces.

-Pasemos al salón-invitó el padre de la pelirroja viendo que su hija no iba a poder disimular cortesía por mucho más tiempo.

**::::::::::::F.F.B:::::::::::**

Ginny encontró en un borde del baúl una foto desgastada y más vieja que las demás.

-Mira cielo, esta debe ser Sharon-indicó señalando a una nena de unos cuatro años cabello dorado y ojos ámbar claro,que sonreía en la foto muggle.A su lado estaba una pelirroja sonriendo de manera natural y otra castaña con expresión de oler basura-Esta debe ser Petunia-Su novio asintió.

-No debe ni haber ido a la boda de mis padres.-exclamó convencido

-Para saberlo sigue leyendo..

**::::::::::::F.B::::::::::::**

-No vendrá Petunia a almozar, mamá?-Su madre se dejó caer algo abatida en una silla de la cocina y sonrió triste-Tomo eso como un no.

-Le comenté que vas a casarte y..-hizo una mueca- ...no quiere venir ni conocer a James.

-Vernon no quiere venir.

-Entiéndela hija-la tomó de la mano-Ellos no quieren saber nada de la magia y..saben que si vienen habrán amigos tuyos, de James..y..

-Sabes qué?-sonrió con tristeza-Luego de estos años he aprendido que con Petunia es mejor prevenir que otra cosa.

-Yo las quiero a las dos por igual..pero sabes que ella siempre se sintió algo celosa por tus dotes.-le acarició el pelo con ternura

-Y es por eso que siempre me trató como a una anormal-miró fijamente la mesa con aire triste- pero eso ya no me importa por que tengo al hombre que amo a mi lado, los tengo a ustedes, y a mi gente-sonrió de medio lado-es todo lo que necesito.

-Lo que necesitas es una buena consejera para tu boda-entró Sharon con teléfono en mano-y para eso estoy yo aquí

Lily rodó los ojos cansinamente.Su prima era densa y muy pesada, pero era su prima y tenía la mejor intención.

-Es muy temprano para hablar de cosas de la boda todavía

-Como que aún no??Prima faltan meses nada más y oh mi dios!Hay tanto que hacer..-se calló de repente al ver la cara de molestia de su prima..-Esta bien, esta bien.No presionaré, pero prométeme que me pedirás mi ayuda.-suplicó juntando las manos-Me encantan las bodas!!

Lily pareció meditarlo por unos segundos y al ver como su madre asentía nerviosa accedió.

_**Días después...**_

Qué haces aquí, cielo?-preguntó el moreno sentándose junto a Lily en el borde de la gran piscina del fondo trasero inmensa en la ocuscuridad de la noche.Ella estaba sentada moviendo graciosamente sus pies sumergidos en el agua

-Escapando-dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo

-De quién?

-De Sharon.Es sumamente molesta cuando de la boda se trata-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo-Quiere que contrate a una planeadora de bodas

-Cuando iba a casarme con Valery, ella contrató una.Quizas te ayuda a organizarte.

-No lo creo.Quiero yo misma organizar mi boda y además, odio que las personas me digan que hacer y cómo.Quiero una boda simple y sensilla-miró al chico quién le besó con dulzura-Que clase de boda quiere tú?

-La que tu quieras.La de tus sueños

-Por eso te quiero-lo besó de nuevo.El moreno la tomó de la cintura, haciendola tumbar sobre el borde de la a besar su cuello haciendo que ella suspirara entrecortadamente.Se disponía a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa de ella cuando una voz los hizo separarse de repente.-Lilyyy!-Sharon venía corriendo hacia ellos con catálogos blancos en las manos-Que haces?Tenemos tanto que planear!-chilló histérica-Y tú aquí disfrutando!!Ven,quiero presentarte a tus planeadoras de bodas.Estan en la sala-chilló de alegría.

James sonrió viendo la cara de fastidio de su prometida que rodó los ojos-Me disculpas?Tengo que terminar con algo pendiente-El moreno asintió, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y dejó que la chica se fuera con su prima hacia dentro de la casa.

-Aquí esta la novia!-anunció con un deje de entusiasmo en su voz cuando Lily entró en la sala-Lily, ellas son las Wedding Planer más famosas de todo Londres!

Frente a sí, la pelirroja tenía dos chicas unos años mayores que ella, ambas rubias, de ojos azules, esbeltas y muy altas-Yo soy Iva-dijo la de pelo ondulado-y ella es mi hermana Milla-la de pelo lacio sonrió-Somos las hermanas Minovich, planeadoras de bodas mágicas-tendió su mano y Lily la extrechó tratando de ser amable.

-Disculpa, Sharon..podemos hablar?-La rubia asintió y ambas fueron a la cocina-Cuando te dije que quería alguien que planeara mi boda, eh?-dijo con las manos en la cadera

-Pero ellas son grandiosas!!Tienen excelentes referencias!-le tendió una carpeta rosa con detalles en dorado que Lily no tomó

-No me importa si tienen las mejores referencias o que le hayan organizado la boda a la misma Lady Dy, No las quiero aquí!!-chilló haciendo ademanes con las manos-Quiero organizar mi propia boda Yo sola..yo misma!-respiró hondo tras la carrera de palabras

-Prima tranquila!Todo está en orden en sus manos y las mías.Son las mejores de toda la ciudad, yo misma me encargué de..

-Estas sorda o qué?-preguntó incrédula-Sharon de veras aprecio tu ayuda e interés pero quiero una boda sencilla, no una muy costosa y ostentosa.Si quieres ayúdame pero sin nadie más que intervenga-dijo en susurro

-Pero Lily..

-Sharon..-suplicó la pelirroja-..quiero una boda simple y eso es todo.Ahora vé allí-le tendió la carpeta a su prima que se la oprimió en el pecho ofendida-y diles que no necesitaremos sus servicios.

-Ah no, eso si que no!-se quejó la chica-Vé tu misma y diles que no quieres!

Lily hizo una mueca de furia que bastó para que su prima saliera corriendo para puerta.Era su boda y la quería como ella.Sensilla.Simple.Familiar.No quería nada del otro mundo.Sabía a quién llamar exactamente.Francis Wood, su amiga.Hacía meses que no la veía y debía contarle las buenas nuevas.Sabía que la rubia no dudaría en venir desde New York hasta Londres, solo para ayudarla.

_**Pocos días luego..**_

La pelirroja tocaba sin cesar el timbre del antiguo departamento de su amiga Francis Wood.Nadie atendía.Cansada ya de esperar volteó despuesta a buscar algún rincón vacío para desaparecerse, pero una mano hizo que girara y emitiera un grito de alegría

-Franciss!!-Ambas chicas se abrazaron y luego de chillidos de emoción y lágrimas por haberse reencontrado, entraron en el departamento

-Esta demasiado bien conservado después de no verlo un año, eh?-dijo la rubia recorriendo la sala con la mirada-Jack debió hacerle un hechizo de mantenimiento.

-Por cierto..como estan?-preguntó la chica sentándose-..Bacil, en especial

Francis sonrió levemente-No te preocupes por ese vago ahora, debes pensar en tu boda..Te casarás amiga!-le dio otro abrazo-Déjame ver esto..-Lily tendió su mano en la cual brillaba un anillo de oro con una pequeña y brillante esmeralda-Sin duda es mejor que el trucho anillo turco que te dio Bacil

-Francis..

-Lo siento, es que no me puedo controlar!Lo detesto!  
-Cuéntame, como están todo por allá

-Las giras están bien-sirvió dos tazas de té- Jack esta en buena posición económica ahora, está siendo manager de Las Hechizeras de Merlín y le está yendo bien y en cuanto al vago..-bebió un sorbo de té y suspiró- sigue igual que hace un año.

-Divagando sin rumbo alguno?  
La rubia asintió-No ha tenido trabajo fijo, ni un recital serio, ni una novia duradera, nada..Creo que tu le dabas algo de estabilidad a su vida, Lily

-No me hagas sentir mal-dijo la pelirroja con un deje de tristeza-Yo lo aprecio mucho..y..lo invitaría al casamiento pero..

-Él no vendrá.Te sigue queriendo como siempre dice."_Lily le daba sentido a mi vida, yo era un hombre útil a su lado_"-imitó la voz entre carcajas-Pero claro, lo decía siempre cuando estaba pasado de copas.

Su amiga suspiró y bajó la mirada pensativa-Sabe lo del casamiento?  
-Si, por Jack...por cierto, él vendrá el día de la boda.Te aprecia mucho y quiere ver si dejaste a Bacil por alguien que valga más la pena

Lily sonrió de medio lado y se puso de pie-Quiero que me ayudes con todos los preparativos.

-Será un honor amiga..pero..-hizo una mueca de desagrado- está tu prima Sharon aquí?

Lily asintió abatida.

-Oh no!Se viene el apocalipsis!!-dijo con drama-Pero he llegado yo para imponerme y hacer de esta boda, la mejor de todas-abrazó a Lily quién más tranquila, se dijo a sí misma que con Francis al lado, todo saldría bien.

**:::::::::F.F.B:::::::::::**

Harry rio levemente ante lo que estaba leyendo.Le hubiera gustado ver aquello.La tal Sharon parecía ser muy divertida.

Ni hablar de la tal Francis.

Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos mostrándole un folleto amarrillo y doblado.Era de una agencia de viajes.

**:::::::::::F.B:::::::::::**

Era sabido que el mundo mágico estaba siendo arrasado por la fuerzas del mal.La magia negra tenía un solo Jefe y se podía nombrar de varias maneras, pero todo se resumía en dos palabras que componían un nombre que causaba horror y temor en toda persona.Lord Voldemort.

El Ministerio de Magia estaba dando todo lo de sí para mantener alerta a la comunidad, proteger a los muggles y hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para contener el avanze de los Mortífagos y su señor oscuro.

Los que tenían doble trabajo eran los aurors.Lily, que era auror de un instituto privado, se había unido al Cuartel General del Ministerio, a pedido de su prometido y de un anciano sabio y simpático llamado Albus Dumbledore, reconocidísimo mago.

Desde la primera vez que lo lo vio a Lily le causó una muy buena impresión y desde entonces, comenzó a tratarlo muy a menudo.Tanto a sí que se unió además, a su grupo privado de lucha.La Orden del Fénix.

Como las cosas se estaban poniendo feo y no quedaban muchas aurors mujeres debido a un extraño ataque en los últimos días, James le pidió a Lily que dejara de trabajar por lo menos esos pocos meses antes de la boda.Tenía miedo.Mucho miedo y ella lo percibía con solo mirarlo.Renegando y quejándose, ella aceptó.Quería ocuparse plenamente a los preparativos y luchar en las diferentes redadas podía ser, además de peligroso, complicado.

Una tarde el moreno estaba acostado en su cuarto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.El maldito Robinson, su partener de redada, se había confundido y en una práctica le habían lanzado un hechizo aturdidor.

No escuchó entrar a su novia por la puerta llena de bolsas en mano y una expresión que presagiaba cansancio.Ella solo sonrió y se acomodó en el pecho del hombre, haciendo que este la mirara.

-No vi cuando llegaste-dijo él abrazándola-Como estuvieron las compras?Espero que Sharon no haya sido demasiado pesada.

Ella sonrió-Oh no!Todo lo contrario, ella es divina-dijo con sarcasmo-Por cierto, hoy conocí a la novia de Sirius, Allison.Esa chica sí que es agradable..Me aconsejó un par de cosas para el vestido, y el peinado.Sabias que ella estuvo a punto de casarse?  
-Sí, Sirius me había comentado algo.-James le acariciaba el cabello y la frente.

-Dime cielo, que estás planeando para la luna de miel?-James cerró los ojos maldiciendo interiormente.Lo había olvidado con tanta redada y llamado del ministerio.Demonios.-James..?

-Ya lo verás querida, te sorprenderé-dijo él besando su frente y pensando en escribirle a Sirius esa misma noche para ir mañana a primera hora a una agencia de viajes.

_**-º-º-º-º**_

-Bueno Sr Potter..que está buscando exactamente?

-Mmm..bueno, busco algo exótico y atractivo, pero no tanto..-dijo algo inseguro James.Junto a él estaba Sirius mirando varios folletos de tours por toda Europa.

-No se si lo entiendo, pero intentaré ayudarlo..que le parece unas semanas en los Monasterios de Macedonia..o..los Bosques de Estonia..?-sonrió el Sr Lectter, el agente de viajes-O quizás su prometida prefiera algo más tropical como las playas del Caribe o ..de Cuba, tal vez.

El merodeador miraba los folletos a medida que se los pasaba pero nada le convencía y casi todos tenían demasiadas cosas raras-El viaje por Macedonia incluye..deporte aventura?Qué es eso, Canuto?

Sirius sonrió tratando de disimular.Su amigo era un ignorante cuando de cosas muggles se trataba.-No le haga caso a mi amigo, está en rehabilitación-hizo una seña que no pudo ver James y el Sr Lectter asintió sonriendo

-Que le parece algo como..Moldavia, hay prados verdes allí y es muy tranquilo..o Rumania podría ser..-le pasó un folleto color negro con letras rojas- la tierra del Conde de Drácula...

-No sabía que Drácula vivía allí- se rascó la cabeza James dudoso-Siempre pensé que vivía aquí mismo en Inglaterra..usted lo conoce?Dicen que en persona no es tan terrorífico como lo describen.

El Sr Lectter emitió una risita-Oh claro que lo conozco!Todos lo conocen.-miró a Sirius quién le agradeció con una mirada cómplice.

-Nada de esto es lo que estoy buscando..-James torció la boca-No tendrá algún tour por varios países..?

Sirius le pasó un folleto que rezaba"_Viaje por países fríos"-_Este tour incluye toda la zona de Europa Oriental..va desde Hungría hasta Al bania..-James leyó por unos minutos el folleto y cuando estaba por decir algo fue interrumpido por una potente voz de mujer..

-Sr Lectter, ya canceló los pasajes de los Spellman?-Tanto Sirius como James levantaron la mirada hacia la señorita que se encontraba detrás del Sr Lectter.Su voz iba perfectamente acompañada de una espesa cabellera negra, ojos azules como el mar, labios finos y rojos y un cuerpo con curvas dotadas.

-Claro que sí Mariett, claro que sí-corroboró el Sr Lectter chequando en su computadora

-Estan bien atendidos, señores?-preguntó la mujer y James asintió sonriendo pero Sirius seguía mirandola embobado.Si no fuera por que James le metió un codazo, Sirius todavía seguiría mirando con baba en los labios.

-Soy Sirius Black, mucho gusto-se apresuró a decir el moreno, parándose como si lo hubiera pinchado con un alfiler, y besando la mano de la chica con caballerosidad-Y permítame decirle que nunca en mi vida había sido tan bien atendido -El Sr Lectter se sonrojó de sobremanera algo estúpido en un hombre grande.

Marriet ni se inmutó del beso en su mano de Sirius, solo se limitó a sonreir con suficiencia, aconstumbrada ya a causar esos efectos en los hombres.

-De ser asi me retiro, Buenas Tardes..-se alejó por una puerta dejando la mirada de Sirius colgada

-Como es su teléfono?Debe decírmelo!

-Oh no lo creo!-dijo el agente sonriendo-Mariett ignora a todo hombre que se le acerque, es que no ha visto como lo miró?

James carraspeó-Allie va a matarte-tosió-Colgará tu cabeza en un árbol

-Qué?Tu vas a decirle?-desafió con la mirada

-No, pero lo sabrá de todas formas.Sabes como son las chicas, tarde o temprano se enteran.

Sirius suspiró y se volvió a sentar-No me iré de aquí hasta conseguir su número.

-Volvamos a lo nuestro..que le parece un tour por Bosnia Herzegovina, Liechtenstein, Suiza, Alemania, Italia, Austria y Hungría?-inquirió el Sr Lectter.

James pareció pensarselo-Yo que tú amigo no voy a un país del que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar el nombre..Liechs...no se qué y Bos...no se qué-leyó Sirius sorprendido-No tendrá algo más normal?

-Canuto estos países son los más comunes..y creo que a Lily le encantará..le podría agregar Francia, ..Croacia, España y Grecia?

-Oh por supuesto!-El agente anotó unas cosas en su computadora-Entonces si lo toma?  
-Si, claro.

-Esta será la mejor Luna de Miel de toda su vida Sr Potter, no se arrepentirá-Sonrió el Sr Lectter de haber vendido un viaje.Últimamente Mariett se los llevaba todos y él había pérdido clientes, lo que tenía como consecuencia un sueldo más bajo y menor autoestima en el hombre, que ya creía que había perdido su capacidad en el negocio

-Eso si no vuelves a casarte-James fulminó a su amigo con la mirada.

Cuando ya hubieron cerrado el trato y James se dispuso a irse, Sirius volvió al negocio y se plantó en la entrada en pose ofendida, como la de un niño pequeño emberrinchado-quiero su número!!-chilló haciendo pucheros y cruzandose de brazos.

James suspiró cansado.Lidiar con Sirius era como lidiar con un niño de tres años.

Luego de acercarse al Sr Lectter y perdirle por favor el número de la chica, James le dio el retazo de pergamino a Sirius y ambos salieron del local, no sin antes que Sirius le diera un sonoro beso y saltara de alegría.(N/A:todos los países aquí descriptos son de verdad, miren que estudié geografía, eh??)

**:::::::::::F.F.B::::::::::**

Harry abrió los ojos desorbitado al leer el párrafo donde nombraba la novia de Sirius.Su padrino nunca le había comentado nada de ninguna novia.

-Harry..-Ginny llamó su atención mostrándole una foto donde salían sus padres sentados y junto a ellos, Remus con una chica su espalda y Sirius con otra muy paracida cargada en su regazo-Esta debe ser, no?-El mago tomó la foto y miró el reverso.Tenía una dedicatoria que decía_"Para Lily de Alison y Agnes"_

-Son hermanas-señaló viendo como reía la tal Alison, con Sirius en su regazo.Era una muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos azules.La que cargaba Remus en su espalda tenía los mismos ojos y facciones pero con cabello negro.

**:::::::::::F.B::::::::::::**

Faltaba solo un mes para la gran boda.Todo iba viento en popa y tenía casi todo listo.Los preparativos, a pesar de algunos inconvenientes entre Sharon y Francis, habían resultado bastante divertidos y agradables.

-Allison, Agnes..-llamó Lily a las hermanas una mañana en el departamento de James.Ellas la ayudarían a vestirse, maquillarse y peinarse para el gran día así que estaban practicando peinados y maquillaje

-Quédate quieta..-pidió Agnes polvoreando las mejillas de Lily.-Mmm..este color no te favorece mucho..

-Quería pedirles que fueran mis damas de honor-sonrió la pelirroja mirándolas alternativamente.

Allison fue la primera en reaccionar-Pero Lily..recién nos conocemos y..no querrás que Sharon y Francis lo sean?Digo, son más cercanas a ti y te conocen hace mucho..

Lily negó y volvió a sonreir-Ellas serán mis damas también.Decidí que tendré cuatro damas de honor.

Agnes soltó el estuche de maquillaje y abrazó con fuerza la futura novia-No sabes lo que significa esto para mí.

-Me caen muy bien y las siento mis amigas..-Allison se unió al abrazo y exclamó-Basta ya de tanto abrazo!Hay que decidir hoy mismo como te verás!

_**Días antes de la boda..**_

La pelirroja estaba sentada en una hamaca del fondo trasero de su casa.Miles de recuerdos pasaban por su mente.Desde el primer día en su colegio de magia, hasta el día en que conoció a James.

Decidió escribir todo en una especie de diario, así todas sus vivencias y aventuras quedarían plasmadas.

-Lily..-llamó una agitada Francis llegando hasta ella

-Que pasa?

-Es que..Jack llegó..

Lily sonrió,hizo desaparecer el diario y entró en la casa.Allí, en la sala, estaba el esposo de su mejor amiga, Jack White,

Con la actitud galante de siempre.

-Lilyta!-El hombre la abrazó-Felicitaciones!

La chica se alejó un poco tratando de no intoxicarse con el humo del habano cubano -Gracias Jack, aprecio mucho que hayas venido

-Oh no es nada!

-Sí, por que dejaste solo allá a tu amigo..que no se debe sentir nada bien-dijo con algo de culpa

-Ah con respecto a eso.-Sacó un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado de su bolsillo-Bacil te envía esto

La chica sonrió y tomó, guardandolo en su diario-Como está?  
-Ahora ha conseguido un trabajo fijo como guitarrista en una banda desconocida y por lo menos le bastará para conseguir un lugar decente donde vivir.Pero no te preocupes, él estará bien-sonrió de forma consoladora

-Eso espero, eso espero.

_**º-º-º-º**_

Su mente se debatía entre abrirla o no.Que querría su ex novio con esa nota?Desearle suerte o expresarle el gran daño que le había provocado?

Negó con la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.Bacil era una buena persona y ella sabía que nunca le desearía nada malo._"Pero después de todo lo que le hiciste.."_dijo una voz interior.

-Yo no lo quería, no tenía un buen futuro con él..-se dijo así misma mordiéndose el labio

-A quién no quieres?-La voz de su prometido la hizo sobresaltarse y girar casi por instinto.

-No, a nadie-lo besó candorosamente llevándolo a la habitación para distraerlo, no sin antes guardar cuidadosamente la nota en un cajón.

Fuera lo que fuera, James no debía verla.No quería más problemas y la nota de Bacil, lo era.

_**-º-º-º-º**_

-No se lo que te pasa pero me encanta-mencionó el moreno acurrucando a su novia en su pecho.Estaban acostados en la cama matrimonial, tapados por sábanas blancas.Abrazados.

-Te refieres a esto?-dijo la chica sonriendo de medio lado

-Si, no acostumbras a ser tan fogosa en medio del día..-levantó su barbilla y le penetró sus ojos esmeraldas con los suyos avellanas

-Es que quiero dempostrarte cuanto te amo, quiero aprovechar cada momento-lo besó en la comisura de los labios-Por que no se hasta cuando dure esto.

-Lily..-el hombre la acurrucó más entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella.-..no digas eso, no digas eso.Yo estoy aquí para protegerte por siempre..

-Lo sé, lo sé.-ella se limpió las disimuladas lágrimas que comenzaban a salir-Es que tengo miedo de perderte, que un dia simplemente no estés aquí-un sonzollo solitario salió de su boca haciendo que el chico bajara su mirada y le besara la frente

-No tengas miedo a nada, a nada, por que mientras nos tengamos nada malo pasará-Ella asintió y besó al chico en los labios-Lo siento, he sido una tonta..me he dejado llevar por estos miedos estúpidos..

-No, no..-James soltó una pequeña risita-No eres una tonta por llorar..por cierto, me olvidé a lo que vine aquí cuando me besaste de esa forma-rió pillinamente-Vine por que ha llegado mi tía Doroty, la hermana de mi madre y..-suspiró fastidiado- mi madre quiere que vayamos a verla.

-Por qué esa cara?

-Es que simplemente no me cae..-suspiró sentándose en el respaldo de la cama-..ella siempre quizo que me casara con una sobrina suya, una tal Wendy que es horrorosa.

-Y qué con eso?Creés que no le gustaré?  
-Es imposible que no le gustes a alguien, linda-sonrió y la besó dulcemente-Es solo que...-frunció el entrecejo-..además de querer manejar mi vida, siempre quizo que toda la familia Potter siguiera la línea de ..

-Pureza de sangre?Es eso no?-Lily se sentó tapándose con una sábana-No le agradaré por que soy una sangre sucia, es eso?

-Lily..-suplicó el hombre tomando su mano

-Es que..me estoy cansando de esto realmente.Me basta con las burlas en la escuela como para tener que aguantar esto ahora.

-Ella no se burlará de ti ni tampoco te dirá nada ofensivo por que estaré yo allí y mi familia..Lily no debes hacer caso a nada de esas palabras por que tu eres mejor bruja que muchos más que tienen sangre pura..-El chico la miró por unos segundos fijamente y la abrazó.

-Está bien, vamos a verla.-suspiró con aire derrotado ganándose una sonrisa comprensiva de su novio

-Entonces debes ver esto para saber un poco más de la familia-le pasó una foto blanco y negro donde salían cuatro mujeres sonriendo y saludando a la cámara.-Esta es mi madre-indicó a la primera mujer de cabello marrón y ojos ámbar.Era la más bella y simpática de la foto-Esa es mi tía Dorotea-señaló a otra con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros-Esta es mi otro tía Dora-indicó a otra con cabello casi rubio y ojos ámbar- y esta es Doroty-indicó con desgana a una mujer con cabello castaño claro y ojos negros-Dora y Dorotea murieron, quedando mi madre y Doroty.

Tiempo despuès los futuros esposos pasaban el umbral de la mansiòn Potter, siendo recibidos por la Señora Potter quien lucìa entre nerviosa y alegre.

-Donde està ella?

-James tranquilìzate-pidiò su novia con una mano en su hombro

La Señora Potter sonriò agradecida-Me alegra saber que puedes controlar el indomable carácter de mi hijo, Lily.-lo mirò severamente-Ella està en el despacho.-carraspeò sonoramente-Le mencionè que ibas a casarte con una jòven encantadora, pero no le dije con quièn

-Mamà creera que es Wendy!-dijo exasperado James.-Pero dèjame a mi hablar con ella..-Le dio un corto beso a Lily y subiò las escaleras rumbo al despacho

-Tìa, buenos dìas-dijo el chico sentàndose frente a su tìa que sonreìa calmada y con un semblante que no auguraba nada bueno

-James..-la mujer se puso de pie abrazàndolo con fuerza-Me alegra mucho que hayas tomado esta decisiòn tan importante..Estoy rebosante de felicidad!

-Creo que hay una confusiòn, yo..

-Vas a casarte-soltò una carcajada de felicidad-y con quièn mejor que con Wendy?..Siempre lo supe, desde que eran pequeños..Oh!Como jugaban a las escondidas, aùn lo recuerdo!

-Me casarè pero no con Wendy!-gritò James revolvièndose el pelo

La anciana cambiò su semblante por uno confundido-Como dices?

-Que me casarè pero no con Wendy.Ella es horrorosa-dijo sin culpa alguna con una mueca de asco- Y esas tonterìas de la sangre pura no van comigo, tìa..-suspirò por la carrerilla-Yo me casarè con una muggle

Un silencio congelante se formò en el lugar y Doroty tomò asiento llevàndose una mano a la boca impresionada-Una..muggle?

-Sì, una chica muggle y dèjame decirte que es una poderosa bruja..màs que muchos que tienen sangre pura.

-Pero..James..y..el orgullo de la familia?-preguntò espantada-Donde quedò?

-No lo sè ni me interesa, tìa..Cuando el amor llama, no importa la sangre ni nada de esas cosas.Lo siento, en serio.-hizo un amago de acercarse a abrazarla o darle un beso pero la mujer lo mirò fulimante

-Wendy te quiere James, y es una excelente bruja.

-Pero a mì me parece horrorosa y no la quiero.Ahora te dirè una cosa-la mirò fijamente a los ojos-A pesar de esas tonterìas de la sangre eres mi tìa y la ùnica hermana que le queda a mi madre y ella apreciarìa mucho que vengas a la boda, no por mì, sino por ella.Piènsalo.-dio media vuelta y saliò del despacho.

-Que sucediò?

-Le dije lo que tendrìa que haberle dicho hace muchos años-suspirò màs aliviado y abrazò a su novia por la cintura

-James..-replicò su madre-La ofendiste?

-Solo le dije que està invitada a la boda, y que ta alegrarìas mucho que viniera.-Su madre suspirò màs tranquila y subiò las escaleras

-James-llamò volteàndose-Sè que no dijiste nada para ofenderla, pero ella està ofendida solo por el echo que no te casaràs con esa horrorosa-le brindò una mirada comprensiva y siguiò subiendo las escaleras

-No se parecen en nada-observò Lily pensando como una mujer tan encantadora como Dorea Potter, que le caìa bien a todo mundo, podìa tener una hermana tan cerrada y severa como Doroty

-Lo sè, pero eso no importa ahora-James la tomò de la cara y la besò con intensidad-Lo que importa es que nos queremos y nos casaremos dentro de unos dìas.

-Ah por cierto!Me acompañarìas a ver invitaciones?Es que aùn no me decido-El moreno asintiò y salieron de la casa con el pensamiento que nada iba a separarlos.O eso parecía.

**:::::::::::F.F.B:::::::::::::::**

El jóven mago sonrió al ver a su abuela en la foto.Era hermosa.

-Era muy bella y según como la describe tu madre, muy buena también-observó su novia detrás de su espalda

-No comprendo por que mi madre ocultó la carta de Bacil.

-No es ovio?Te gustaría a ti encontrarme una carta de otro hombre?-el chicó negó confundido-Es ovio que tu madre no quería que tu padre la viera para evitarse problemas.

-A mi me gustaría que me la enseñaras-se encogió de hombros

-Eso es lo que yo haría, cielo-le dio un sonoro beso-pero tu madre quería evitar problemas.

La chica halló una nota desgastada dentro del diario y lo leyó en voz alta.

_Lily:_

_No se por que estoy escribiéndote esto si ni siquiera voy a dártelo,pero necesito desahogarme._

_Sabes..?No te deseo ningún mál, por que sabes que desde lo más hondo de mi ser que siempre querré lo mejor para ti, pero ojalá.._**_que no puedas al besarlo en la boca y al mirarlo a los ojos que sospeche que hay otro que le arranca a tu vida lo que él no puede, que le arranca a tu sangre lo que no se atreve._**

**_Ojalá que no puedas_****_destapar la botella de tu vino caliente cuando duermas con él, estoy harto del trueque, de la hipocresía que despierta en sus pieles_**

**_pensando en la mía.Ojalá que no puedas hacerle el amor cuando duermas con él, ojalá que no puedas_**

**_hacerle el amor, ojalá que no puedas, ojalá que no puedas hacer que tu piel se agigante de sueños_**

**_que se muera de ganas, que no tenga consuelo, que le sangren las manos, si acaricia tu piel o acaricia tu pelo._**

**_Ojalá que no puedas hacer lo que hacías conmigo mientras cabalgando en mi vientre te quedabas dormida y tu boca dejaba mi tibio candor y en la mía quedaba tu loco sudor._**

** _Ojalá._**

**_Ojalá que no puedas.Tengo celos de amante porque sé que en tu cama soy lo más importante.Él es muy tonto, por que no se cuenta que nos seguimos amando, como ahora, como antes, como siempre._**

**_Tuyo._**

**_Bacil._**

**Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada por tanta cursilería y voltéo al ver a su chico que estaba impresionado, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la fogosa nota.**

-Todavía sigues diciendo que tu madre debió habérsela mostrado a James?  
-Después de leerla no, pero..por qué la habrá guardado si ya no sentía nada por Bacil?  
-Harry, así somos las muejeres.Todas guardamos las cartas de amor, hasta yo guardo las de mis ex amores.

-De veras?-preguntó algo receloso- y las mías también?

-Las tuyas son las que siempre guardaré, pero sigamos leyendo.-Ambos volvieron a acostarse con el diario en mano.

**:::::::::::F.B:::::::::::::**

El moreno se levantó más temprano de lo habitual esa mañana.Faltaban cuarenta y ocho horas para su boda.Las había contado y le parecían una eternidad.No veía la hora de convertir a Lily en su mujer.

Ansioso, fue a cambiarse y a desyunar.Esa mañana debía probarse su traje de "_pingüino"_ como el lo llamaba , para la gran boda.

Estaba listo para irse cuando se tocó los bolsillos y no tenía su varita.Demonios, siempre a buscarla en el cuarto, el baño, la cocina y el comedor, pero nada.

Luego recordó que a Lily le había agarrado uno de sus ataques maniáticos de limpieza la noche anterior.

Comenzó a abrir y cerrar los numeroros cajones en el comedor.En el segundo cajón halló su varita de madera de algarrobo, cuando un papel cuidadosamente doblado llamó su atención.A medida que lo iba leyendo su cara iba desfigurándose.

Era una carta para Lily, su prometida.Era de su ex novio, Bacil.

El moreno chilló y golpeó la pared con un puño en un gesto de furia.

Como pudo ser capaz de engañarlo así?"**_ Él es muy tonto, por que no se cuenta que nos seguimos amando, como ahora, como antes, como siempre."_decía una voz en su cabeza.Le había estado viendo la cara todo este tiempo.Todo este tiempo le había jurado amor y él como bobo lo creyó.**

**Se dejó desplomar en un sillón abatido, se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello desesperado.Qué debía hacer?Pedir explicaciones a Lily.?"_No, ella te volverá a mentir"_dijo la voz de la conciencia.**

**La esperaría.La esperaría para decirle las verdades en su cara.**

_**Como puedo yo parar?  
esto parece no tener final,  
estoy unido, atado con un hilo,  
estoy pegado a ti como por un imán.   
Como puedo detener..  
Esta atracción que siento por tu piel,  
encadenado te recorro a nado,  
y prefiero ahogarme. **_

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo dejar de digavar en sus pensamientos.Su mente estaba maquinando a mil por hora cien y un teorías por las cuales su novia le había visto la cara.

Es que acaso no le había dado suficiente?Por que no le había dicho desde un principio que no lo quería, que no era feliz?Por qué llegar hasta estas instancias, en donde, faltando dos días para la boda, no había vuelta atrás?

-James..no esperaba encontrarté aquí-ella hizo una ademán de darle un beso pero él se corrió con expresión fria y distante-Pensé que estarías en la prueba del traje..Que sucede?-preguntó al ver la cara inexpresiva de su casi esposo.

El chico sonrió de manera irónica y le arrojó la nota al piso.

La chica lo miró dudosa y levantó la nota.A medida que la leía abría los ojos desorbitada, entre sorprendida e incrédula

-Yo..esto..no sabía que..

-Sabías todo y me lo ocultaste

-No, James..por favor..No creerás en esta carta o sí?-preguntó en pose incrédula

-Dime tú.-su tono era de un hombre dolido y ofendido-Dime tú que creer.

-James, la oculté por que no quería problemas pero no la había leído, lo juro-dijo Lily desesperada

_**Como que te vas con el?  
Como me dejas así?  
No ves que me muero?  
No ves que no puedo olvidarte?  
Arreglemos esto,   
vayamos por última vez al desierto. **_

-No mientas más-pidió escupiendo las palabras

-James..-ella hizo un amago de acercarse pero él retrocedió con cara de asco

-Me has engañado durante un año..Que pretendías Lily?Acaso burlarte de mí?

-No, no..!Qué no te das cuenta que Bacil está mal?Él me sigue queriendo, está deprimido-dijo ella con los ojos aguados.

-Pues en esa nota expresaba todo lo contrario.

_**Como pudo ser?  
Como te aburrí?  
Es él tal vez, mas listo que yo?  
Recordándote entiendo que me mentías,   
al hablarme de amor. **_

-James. Crees que en realidad soy capaz de no quererte y haber llegado hasta estas instancias contigo?-preguntó ella con la voz quebrada.El moreno no contestó pero le mantuvo la mirada, tratando de leer sus pensamientos.-Contéstame, maldita sea!Crees que soy capaz?

El moreno desvió la mirada ahora algo confundido y arrepentido.

-Ya no sé que creer o nó de ti, Lily.Ya no sé que creer.

-Toda mi vida..-empezó ella con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas- ..he esperado por alguien como tú, que me quisiera más que a su propia vida, más que a él mismo.He esperado alguien que me diera todo, que me hiciera la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, alguien que me moviera todo, alguien que con solo mirarme supiera lo que yo quería y pensara, alguien que con solo un roze provocara un estremecimiento completo en mí..he esperado..y he esperado..y..al final te encontré a ti.

James la miró con los ojos cargados de lágrimas y balbuceó palabras inaudibles.

-Yo..no sé..que creer..

_**Yo te propondría,  
te dejaría unos días tranquila,  
y quizá me extrañes un poco,  
y con el tiempo entenderé,  
que ese todo que nos une,  
hace tanto y hace nada. **_

_**Tú me clavaste el cuchillo,  
y ahora yo lo hundo. **_

-Si necesitas tiempo, yo te lo daré-dijo sin ninguna duda.Firme, segura y decidida.-Pero que sea rápido por que mañana nos casaremos y para eso no hay vuelta atrás.

-Necesito tomar aire.-el moreno se puso de pie y antes de salir, se volteó al sentir una voz quebrada detrás.

-Mañana estaré en la iglesia a la hora acordada, por si quieres ir.La propuesta de casamiento para mí sigue en pie.-suspiró limpiándose las lágrimas-Sigo en pie diciendo que nuna te engañé, y que te amo con toda mi alma.

El chico la miró por última vez y cruzó la puerta con paso lento y alicaido.

_**Como puedo yo parar?  
esto parece no tener final,  
estoy unido, atado con un hilo,  
estoy pegado a ti como por un imán.   
Como puedo detener..  
Esta atracción que siento por tu piel,  
encadenado te recorro a nado,  
y prefiero ahogarme.**_

El chico terminó en un bar cercando tomando un par de whiksky a las rocas.Necesitaba estar solo y pensar.Tomar decisiones que marcarían su vida para siempre.

Era posible que el ex novio de Lily la siguiera amando, estuviera deprimido y hubiera escrito esa fogosa y candente carta?Sonaba lógico, sí.Pero para el morodeador era poca excusa, no era suficiente.Había sufrido mucho cuando su primera novia había muerto a manos del Señor Oscuro cuando él tenía apenas dieciséis años.Había marcado su vida.Desde ese momento había jurado no volver a enamorarse, hasta que apareció Valery,un amor pasajero.Finalmente apareció Lily, el verdadero amor, la mujer de su vida.

Sonrió al pensar que diría Thelma, su primer amor, si lo viera así de deprimido y confundido por una mujer._"James Potter en este estado por una mujer?Imposible!"_diría la chica.

Ojalá ella estuviera aquí para consolarlo.Para decirle esas palabras de aliento que solo ella podría decirle.Esas palabras indicadas que tanto necesitaba.

-James..James Potter?-una voz femenina hizo que levantara la mirada con desgana

-Amelia..?Amelia Craft?

-Sí,oh hace tanto que no te veo!-La chica lo abrazó levemente y le dio dos besos en las mejillas-Luces mal a como te recuerdo.

-Cosas del corazón-dijo restándole importancia-Me acompañas?

-Claro-sonrió ella y pidió otro whisky.-Ahora Jimmy, dime que pasa.

-Mi casi esposa..-suspiró dando un sorbo de su whisky-..creo que me ha estado engañando con su ex novio.

-Los encontraste juntos?  
-No, pero hallé una carta del tipo diciendo que la quería –hizo una mueca con la boca-Para mi eso es suficiente.

-No es una prueba suficiente, James-la chica rodó sus azules ojos.Los hombres eran todos unos desconfiados, algunas veces más que las mujeres pensó-Y siempre dicen que nosotras nos hacemos la cabeza, eh?

-A que te refieres?  
-Que no te creas todo lo que ves-tomó su mano en señal de apoyo-Esa carta pudo habérsela escrito pero quizas ella no siente nada por el sujeto.Quizas él aún la quiere, pero ella está contigo, y eso es lo que vale.

-No lo había visto así

-Es que hacen todo a las apuraras y luego se arrepienten!

-Debería hablar con ella, no?-inquirió el chico ahora más convencido de que lo que le había dicho Lily era lógico y tenía sentido

-Pues sí y lo más rápido que puedas.Ahora,cuéntame, te casarás?  
-Sí, mañana, en teoría.

-Qué pasó con el James Potter galán y arrogante del colegio?-preguntó divertida la morena-Esa chica debe tenerte agarrado muy bien para que le pidieras matrimonio.

-Me tiene loco, muy loco-dijo sonriendo-Todo con ella es una locura.

-Es Valery Virget?Me dijeron que estaban por casarse.

-No, no es ella.Estuvimos a punto, pero cancelamos todo el día anterior.

-Yo que tú voy corriendo a reconciliarme con esta chica, sino quieres que pase la misma suerte-sonrió con cierto aire místico, se puso se pie y lo abrazó con fuerza-Sé que Thelma está muy feliz donde quiera que esté, viéndote ahora.-La chica le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y salió del bar con paso lento.

-Thelma..-murmuró James sonriendo de medio lado.

Una mata de pelo rojo entró al bar mirándolo muy decepcionada y sorprendida.-Lily..

-Ahora es tiempo que tú me des una explicación, no crees?-dijo algo dolida y con un semblante tenso.Era ovio que tenía ganas de llorar y derrumbarse pero no quería.No quería demostrarse débil ante él.Estaba conteniendo todo lo que sentía y tragándoselo.

-Ella es una vieja amiga del colegio.-dijo calmado y paciente-Era la mejor amiga de mi primer novia.

-Ahora soy yo la que no te se da vuelta todo, no?-sonrió ella sarcástica.-Te vas un momento para pensar y al otro te encuentro coqueteando con alguien..es que me olvidas tan fácilmente?  
-No Lily, no.-hizo un amago de abrazarla pero ella se alejó-Hablemos, si?Ven, siéntate, hablemos

Ella negó abrazándose a sí misma-No quiero que hablemos, no quiero hablar contigo por que eso sería mentirte.

-Que quieres decir?

-No me acabas de decir en casa que no sabes que creer ya de mi?Pues no hablaremos nada por que no me crees!Cada palabra que te diga será una mentira-dijo con voz quebrada y un leve llanto.

-Lily no, no es así.Ahora me di cuenta que lo que dices es verdad y tiene sentido!

-Qué?Ella te hizo reaccionar mientras la abrazabas o qué?

-Sí, fue ella aunque no lo creas!-dijo exasperado-Lily te quiero y quiero casarme contigo mañana, quiero pasar mi vida contigo.

-Pues yo no estoy tan segura de hacerlo-dijo sonándose la nariz y limpiándose las lágrimas-No estoy tan segura

-Que quieres decir?

-Ahora soy yo la que no te creo, y soy yo la que necesita pensar.-dicho esto dio media vuelta abandonando el local y dejando a un James confundido, triste y desesperado.

**:::::::::::F.F.B::::::::::::::**

-Todo indicaba que no se casarían, pero mira-le tendió una foto en donde salía Lily vestida de novia, con James de su brazo y Sirius del otro lado

-Sirius fue el padrino oficial-dijo Harry recordando haber visto esa foto cuando fue al Ministerio por primera vez.

Su novia le dio un cálido beso y le tendió una servilleta doblada y escrita con tinta roja-Esta fue la disculpa de tu padre, horas antes de la boda.-Harry leyó la servilleta y sonrió ampliamente.

**:::::::::::::::F.B:::::::::::::::::**

Faltaban dos horas para el gran suceso pero nada de la pelirroja.No había ni rastro.Los invitados estaban por llegar, la casa estaba decorada, la comida estaba, la iglesia estaba, los músicos estaban, toda la familia estaba, los padrinos y damas de honor estaban, el vestido estaba, y James vestido estaba.Pero nada de la novia.

Entre tanto grito de deseperado, chillido por parte de Sharon, idas, corridas y llamados por parte de las familia Evans y Potter, el novio, deprimido y nervioso, recordó donde podía estar Lily Evans en ese momento.

Desapareció de la casa sin decirle nada a nadie y dejando sorprendido a todo mundo.

Se apareció frente al Caldero Chorreante, donde entró sin vacilar un momento y efectivamente, allí a vió.Sentada con las manos en su pelo, con aire nervioso y casino.

No se acercaría.Si lo hiciera, ella le lanzaría alguna clase de hechizo o insulto que no quería recibir.

Llamó a Tom el tabernero, le pidió que llevara un chocolate caliente a aquella jovencita y le pidió una servilleta donde escribió unas simples palabras.

La chica, que hasta ese momento no se había percatado de la presencia del chico por haber estado llorando, recibió el chocolate sorprendida

-Pero si yo no..

-Lo envía ese chico de allá-ella miró hacia la barra y miró a James mirándola suplicante.

La chica tomó un sorbo de la taza tratando de meditar que hacer, cuando notó que la servilleta que tenía debajo tenía algo escrito.

_Creí sobrevivir a tu adiós, a tus locuras, a tu real amor._

_Sobreviví.  
Sobreviví al dolor y hoy ya no duele más.  
Ya no hay mentiras porque nunca las hubo._

_Ayer soreviví al silencio de la soledad pero no sobreviviré te lo aseguro  
Sobreviviré por más que pese el tiempo cruel yo sobreviviré por que ningún recuerdo arrancaré.Sobreviviré si tu estás a mi lado._

Ella desvió su mirada, la posó en el moreno que ya estaba sentado frente a ella, con dos guantes negros en la mano

-_Sobreviviré si estás conmigo, solo si estás conmigo_

La chica sonrió entre tanta lágrima, lo abrazó con fuerza, lo besó con desesperación y se puso un guante mientras el moreno se ponía el otro.

-Creo que debemos irnos,no?Hay mucha gente que nos está esperando-dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de él que sonrió.

-Sobreviviremos a esto, sobreviviremos si estamos juntos.

**:::::::::::::F.F.B::::::::::::::**

Harry comenzó a pasar las páginas con desespero intentando encontrar la narración de la boda, pero no estaba sino que se salteaba hasta la luna de miel.

-Tu madre quizo precervar ese momento para ellos-dijo bostezando la pelirroja

-Pero no es justo!

-Harry, ya sabemos que se casaron y fueron felices.Ahora pásate a la parte de la luna de miel-exclamó con aire chusma

-Me parece, señorita, que a usted le entraron ganas, muchas ganas, de leer esa parte, o me equivoco?  
-No, no se equivoca.Más bien, me entraron ganas de repetirla-sonrió con aire pillín, lo beso dulcemente y lo tendió sobre ella desprendiéndole la camisa.

_**Hola gente!Perdón x la demora..!!**_

_**Lo tenía guardado hace rato, lo admito..es q no podía subirlo!  
Bueno, espero MÁS CRÍTICAS..POR FAVOR! DE ELLAS DEPENDE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!**_

Besos 

_**Los kiere**_

_**Lali**_


	4. Hoteles, bebes y casas

**CAP4:"Hoteles, casas y bebes"**

La pelirroja suspiró cansinamente apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio.Se sentía tan feliz cada vez que estaba así con él.  
-Que te parece si seguimos?-bostezó la chica incorporándose tapando su desnudez con una manta y tomando el diario 

**:::::::::::::F.B::::::::::::**

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado en la gran mansión Potter y la reciente pareja casada dio la despedida al último invitado, ambos subieron a la habitación del chico, mejor dicho, de los esposos.  
-Que cansancio!-exclamó ella entrando y sacándose el velo con con una mueca cansina  
-Son las nueve de la mañana, aún quieres dormir?-preguntó el hombre sacándose el saco.La fiesta se había alargado más de lo previsto, entre tanto baile, discurso, brindis y hasta desayuno  
-Mmm...no se supone que no debemos hacerlo?Digo, es nuestra noche de bodas-dijo ella sonriendo y rodeándolo con sus brazos  
-Sí, y teóricamente ahora deberíamos estar en un lujoso hotel en algún país de Europa, pero no pude conseguir el viaje hasta dentro de cinco días.-dijo haciendo pucheritos que Lily calló con castos besos-Igual te tengo una sorpresa-sonrió con orgullo  
-Ah, si?  
-Sí, mañana iremos al London Paradise-hizo que Lily se diera una vuelta mientras la conducía a la cama-Y nos pasaremos cinco noches allí hasta que nos encaminemos hacia el tour por toda Europa.-le dio otras vueltas haciendo que ella riera descontrolada y cayera en la cama haciendo que él cayera sobre ella.  
-Hoy soy la mujer más feliz del mundo y todo eso te lo debo a ti-dijo mirándolo con intensidad y sonriendo a más no poder  
-Yo te amo y haré que seas la mujer más feliz del mundo, tal como lo soy yo ahora-la miró durante unos instantes y luego la besó con dulzura y lentitud, disfrutando el exquisito beso, como si temiera que no probar más los deliciosos labios de su ahora esposa.  
Lily profundizó el beso enredando sus piernas con las del moreno con cierta dificultad, debido al largo vestido blanco.El chico sonrió ante el intento, mientras la chica lo besaba intensamente y le sacaba la corbata y desprendía la camisa.  
-Lily..mm..detente-la chica pareció reaccionar ante esto y se detuvo en seco, algo sorprendida y molesta  
-Que pasa?Que hize?  
-No cielo, nada-sonrió con ternura acariciando su mejilla algo sonrojada por el stop del muchacho-Es solo que creo que estas incómoda con ese vestido.  
Ella sonrió de medio lado y se dio la vuelta, corrió su cabello dando lugar a su esposo a bajarle el cierra del impecable vestido blanco.  
-Ahora sí-ella se dio media vuelta, y James la miró con los ojos desorbitados, como si fuese la primera vez que le viera en la intimidad-Que sucede ahora?  
-Nada, simplemente que eres hermosa-sonrió por un segundo antes de tumbarla en la cama dejando su peso sobre ella y susurrarle al oído"te amo".

_Al día siguiente.. __  
_  
Una feliz pareja tomada de la mano se dirigía sonriente a la recepción del majestuoso London Paradise, uno de los hoteles más lujosos y costosos del Londres muggle.

-Buenos días, soy James Potter, hay una reservación a nombre mio y de mi esposa, Lily Potter-miró con dulzura a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, que se sorprendió al oír decir su nombre de aquella manera.Era verdad aunque sonara raro.Ya no era más la loca de Lily Evans, ahora era algo más importante, alguien más importante.Ahora era Lily Potter. 

-Buenos días, si, hay una reservación..-la recepcionista volteó y luego les tendió una llave con un cartel dorado que rezaba el número 240- Aquí esta su llave, el cuarto queda en el piso 44  
James asintió y seguido de su esposa, tomaron ascesor-Espera, cielo-pidió la chica haciendo que él volteara-Que tal si yo voy en uno y tú en otro, y nos reunimos en el piso 44?   
-Como años atrás?  
-Sí, por que no fue casualidad que nos tocara el mismo piso  
El chico sonrió, le dio un corto pero intenso beso y cerró las puertas del ascensor detrás de él.  
La pelirroja entró en el otro y al cabo de varios segundos, ambos estaban en el piso 44, viendose sonriendo.  
-Señor Potter, apenas tengo quince años, por que me trae aquí?-preguntó Lily en pose de niña pequeña, con los brazos cruzados.  
Todas las personas que estaban en el pasillo y en los ascensores, miraron sorprendidos y con cara de muy pocos amigos a James, quien algo rojo e impresionado, tapó la boca de la chica con una mano y se la llevó pasillo adentro-Disculpen..es que tiene un problema mental-dijo el chico nervioso y algo divertido.  
-Pero que fue eso?Como te atreves a decir eso?  
-Es que son todos tan aburridos y estirados aquí, cielo.Quize darle un toque de locura, solo eso-sonrió como niña pequeña haciendo que James soltara una carcajada contenida   
-Estas loca, completamente loca y eso me gusta  
-Una loca interesante?-preguntó alzando una ceja y abrazándolo   
-Una loca muy interesante-dijo el chico juntando la frente con la de ella y dándole un corto beso en los labios-Entramos?-preguntó viendo el número 240 en la macisa puerta frente a ellos  
-Sí, pero antes de que comienze nuestra "luna de miel oficial"-dijo enmarcando las comillas con tono serio-Debemos cerrar el trato con un apretón de manos, no crees?Por que aquí comienza el matrimonio de verdad, Sr Potter.  
-Es decir, que luego de traspasar esa puerta comienza la vida de casados, de verdad?No hay vuelta atrás?-preguntó tragando saliva nervioso o fingiendo hacerlo, como si estuviera arrepentido.La chica negó altanera y tendió su mano, que fue estrechada por su "socio"rápidamente.  
La chica sonrió con suficiencia y lo atrajo hacia sí del cuello de la camisa, besándolo con pasión y cerrando la puerta detrás con una tosca patada.  
Del picaporte de la puerta colgaba un explícito cartelito que decía" No molestar.Recién Casados."

_Cinco días después..._

-Paulie, pss-llamó un hombre mayor ataviado con un traje negro de botón y un sombrero con detalles en dorado-Estos no salen y no salen, verdad?  
La mujer sonrió y señaló la pila de diarios de los últimos cinco días que yacían a un lado de la puerta –Eso lo dice todo,no lo crees?  
-Lo que creo es que, además de lujuriosos obsesivos, quieren romper la marca récord de noche de bodas-dijo con aire chusma el anciano  
-Son jóvenes, Darren!Déjalos vivir la vida mientras puedan!-se quejó la mujer moviendo un carrito lleno de líquidos de limpieza-Y no seas tan chusma-inquirió volteándose y siguiendo su camino.

Minutos después, James salía del cuarto acomodando su chaqueta color marrón y su camisa blanca, que estaban desaliñadas debido a los "arranques" que tenían con su esposa en los últimos días.  
-James-llamó la chica apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con aire sensual y las piernas cruzadas, haciendo que su camisón de seda le quedara más corto de lo normal-No te despedirás, cielo?   
-Lily voy a arreglar los últimos detalles del viaje a la agencia, y vengo, no me tardo.-se volvió y le besó la mejilla, siguiendo camino hacia el ascensor.  
La chica frunció el entrecejo molesta por la frialdad de su marido.Que sucedía?Se había cansado con los cinco movidos días o qué?  
-James Potter, si no me das un beso como corresponde juro que me quitaré aquí mismo este camisón-dijo con voz seria y tono molesto  
El chico abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de ella y se volvió algo divertido.Sabía que Lily se había molestado por ese corto y seco beso.  
La tomó de la barbilla y la besó con desespero y pasión, introduciendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica.  
Luego de varios minutos, se separaron por falta de aire.  
James sonrió satisfecho.Había dejado a Lily con los ojos entrecerrados y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.Había logrado los estragos y efectos que él quería en la chica.  
-Ahora te das cuenta por que no quería besarte de esta forma?-preguntó alzando la ceja y adentrándose en el ascensor  
-Por que te darían ganas de quedarte-dijo ella apoyándose en el marco del ascensor  
-Ganas no me faltan, nena  
Lily sonrió antes esas sexyes palabras y al ver que otros dos hombres entraban al ascensor, exclamó con voz sensual   
-Llámeme la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad, Señor Potter.Haré espacio y especial tarifa solo para usted-guiñó un ojo y se volvió al cuarto contoneando las caderas en un sensual caminar que a James volvía loco.  
El chico sonrojado y avergonzado, miró a los otros dos hombres que lo miraron sorprendidos y extrañados.  
_  
__Varios meses después..._

Una pelirroja parada frente a una majestuosa casa de color blanca con tejas rojas y sendos jardines verdes, sonrió.  
Era su casa.La casa de sus sueños.La casa de James y de ella.   
Besó la llave de color cobre que tenía entre sus manos y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal de color marrón algarrobo.  
-Mi casa..Nuestra casa..-susurró con lágrimas en los ojos pasando el umbral de puerta.  
-Señora, disculpe, usted es Lily Potter?-preguntó un hombre vestido con uniforme color marrón  
-Sí, soy yo, que se le ofrece?  
-Soy Henry Porter, empleado de la mudanza de muebles.Ha surgido un improvisto de último momento y los muebles no llegarán hasta hoy a la noche-dijo algo apenado el muchacho  
-Oh!James llegará y no tendremos ni muebles-dijo algo desperada como típica ama de casa-Esta bien, gracias por avisar.  
El muchacho se despidió pidiendo disculpas otra vez dejando a Lily pensando en como retener a James antes de que llegaran los muebles.Quería que su esposo viera la casa impecable y para es necesitaba los muebles.Era lo primordial.  
-Disculpe, soy Herry Petter, el señor de los polvos flú-dijo un hombre con un caldero en la mano y una afable sonrisa  
-Si, pase por aquí por favor-dijo algo divertida Lily por el extraño nombre del muchacho.Lo condució hasta la sala principal donde estaba la chimenea-Tenemos cuatro chimeneas en toda la casa, pero mi esposo pidió que solo conectaran la red aquí   
El hombre asintió y luego de unos minutos en los que echo polvos de color gris que estaban en el caldero y dijo algunas palabras, había acabado  
-Todo listo  
-Todo listo ya?  
-Sí señora, tiene polvos flu en su casa  
-Polvos..flu en mi propia casa?En mi casa!-dijo saltando de alegría Lily.Alegría absurda y repentina.Pero en fin, era su propia alegría en su propia casa.

A media tarde, aún sin muebles pero sí con todos los servicios vitales muggle como agua y gas, Lily leía un libro en una mecedora en el hall de la entrada.  
-Hola cielo-dijo su esposo besándola-Como va todo?  
-Hola, creí que llegarías más tarde-dijo decepcionada por no poder tener la casa lista para él-Aún no han llegado los muebles..pero tenemos agua, gas y polvos flu-dijo nerviosa para recompensar  
-Estas...bien?Te noto algo nerviosa-el chico la acercó a él por la cintura  
-Es solo que quería tener la casa lista y linda para cuando llegaras..-dijo ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos  
-Ama de casa?  
Ella hizo una mueca-No lo sé, quizas se me despertó el instito, no lo sé  
-Lily, quiero que tu decores la casa, pongas los muebles donde tú quieras, y hagas de este nuestro hogar, por que lo es-dijo acariciando la mejilla de la chica-Si quieres, te ayudaré   
-Gracias-le dio un corto beso-En cuanto a lo de ama de casa, quiero trabajar, sabes?No podrás impedírmelo  
-Lo se y no quiero hacerlo.Pero cuando no puedas trabajar no lo harás, de acuerdo?-Ella asintió y lo abrazó con fuerza-Ser auror hoy en día es muy peligroso y cuando tengamos hijos no quiero que trabajes.  
-Lo se, sería un peligro para el bebe y para mí.Prometo trabajar a conciencia-lo besó de nuevo y juntos entraron a la casa.Su casa.Su hogar.  
**  
****::::::::F.F.B::::::::::::**

Ginny se lavantó y comenzó a cambiarse mientras Harry la imitaba.  
-Creo que todo les salió bien, no?-preguntó la chica haciéndose una cola alta con su cabello  
-Sí.Boda perfecta, luna de miel perfecta y ..espera un momento-se colocó las gafas y se rascó la barbilla pensativo- falto yo!!  
Ginny soltó una pequeña carcajada ante la queja de su novio y lo abrazó por la cintura.  
-Creo que eso sigue allí-señaló el diario y ambos se sentaron a terminar las pocas páginas que quedaban. 

**::::::::::F.B:::::::::::::**

Esa mañana Lily había salido de la casa con Agnes y Allison, las ya prometidas de los amigos de su esposo, de compras para decorar el hogar.  
Habían pasado toda la mañana entre el Callejón Diagon y varias tiendas muggles cercanas viendo y comprando objetos, hasta que el cansancio les dijo que debían tomarse un descanso, así que entraron al Caldero Chorreante.  
-Tom, para mí un chocolate caliente-dijo la pelirroja masajeándose los pies"la edad se me viene encima, no tengo  
la misma forma que hace años"pensó para sí misma.   
-Para nosotras dos cafés-exclamó Allison y Agnes asintió a la vez que sacaba de una bolsa de papel un adorno en forma de casa.   
-Es bellísimo, y quedará muy bien sobre la chimenea.  
Lily iba a replicar cuando sintió que el estómago se le revolvía, náuseas terribles en la garganta y ganas de vomitar.  
Salió disparada para los sanitarios del local y comenzó a vomitar sin cesar en uno de los retretes.  
Agnes y Allison, a su lado, le acariciaban el cabello y la frente.  
-Lily, lávate la cara-dijo una de ellas tendiéndole una toalla.La pelirroja miró su reflejo en el espejo por unos momentos.enía la cara empadada con gotas de agua y una mueca de asco y cansancio se reflejaba.  
-Que comiste?-preguntó Allison sacándola de sus pensamientos   
-No lo sé, nada que me haya caído mal.  
-Quieres que llame a James?  
-No, no hace falta.Se preocupará por nada-dijo tratando de parecer tranquila.Sonrió de debilmente y volvieron al local.  
Luego de tomar un té en vez de una taza de chocolate, las hermanas se miraron entre sí con complicidad y decidieron preguntar a su amiga su presentimiento respecto a lo le había pasado.   
-Lily dime una cosa..  
-Mmm..?-dijo la aludida levantando la vista del ejemplar del Profeta   
-Últimamente..James y tú..han..-Allison tosió con disimulo- han..estado...tú sabes, más apasionados que lo normal?   
-Por qué lo preguntas?-Lily no entendía nada.  
-En ese último tiempo, han estado..más fogosos?  
-Adonde quieres llegar?-preguntó la pelirroja totalmente perdida   
-Quieren saber si han estado acostándose a menudo!-dijo exasperada una rubia que se sentó junto a una sorprendida Lily   
-Francis!-regañó la pelirroja muy sonrojada  
-Qué?-se quejó la rubia-Es algo normal, y debe decirse así de frente!-exclamó sin vergüenza alguna  
Lily se sonrojó y sonrió de medio lado-Pues..cada vez que llegamos del trabajo, antes de irnos, luego de comer, luego de cenar..y.. a veces cuando..  
-No, no sigas por favor-la recién llegada hizo una mueca de desagrado-No quiero detalles.  
-A sí que sí han estado bastante fogosos?  
-Pues sí, a que viene este interrogatorio?  
-Por lo que te sucedió recién..  
-Que le pasó?-preguntó Francis tomando  
un buen sorbo del té de su amiga  
-Pues sentí náuseas y vomité-dijo Lily como si fuese normal  
Francis abrió los ojos de sobremanera y sonrió luego de unos minutos-No lo entiendes, verdad?  
-Entender el qué?  
-Las chicas han estado preguntándote esto por que podrías estar..embarazada-terminó en susurro.  
Las castañas hermanas asintieron y Lily comenzó a reir descontrolada.-Eso es..imposible.  
-Por qué?Sin se aman, estan casados..y ya hace bastante tiempo-dijo Francis viendole el lado lógico  
Lily asintió pensativa.  
-Anteayer me sentí bastante mareada y vomité mi almuerzo, ahora que lo recuerdo-dijo pensativa-Estaba muy pálida, pero no le di importancia  
-Tienes que ir a San Mungo para estar segura.  
-Por qué no un simple test muggle?-preguntó Lily  
-Por que no puede determinar embarazos mágicos  
Lily asintió a la vez que las tres chicas le tomaban la mano en señal de apoyo.Si era como ellas sospechaban, bienvenido sea. 

_Al día siguiente.._

Una pelirroja caminaba de un lado para el otro desesperada en una pequeña sala del Hospital San Mungo.Hacía varias horas que le había sacado sangre y pedido su varita para un análisis, que determinaría si estaría o nó esperando un bebe de James.Las chicas habían insistido en ir con ella, en especial Francin que no aceptaba un no por respuesta, pero ella quería estar sola en esto, recibir la noticia y luego comunicársela a James.  
Si iban sus amigas era señal de entusiasmo, ilusión y esperanza, sensaciones que ella sentía, no podía negárselo, un bebé, era un bebe.Su hijo.No había pensado en ello, ni si quiera lo había buscado.Se había hablado del tema cuando recién se mudaron a la nueva casa, pero nada más.Era lógico que se llenara de sentimientos como esos, pero quería estar sola, por si el resultado daba negativo.No quería que la consolaran y menos inspirar pena o decepción.

Dio un pequeño brinco cuando la sanadora ataviada con un traje color lima salió de la puerta con un sobre y sonrió afablemente.  
-Sus resultados, Sra Potter  
Acto seguido desapareció por la puerta dejando a Lily sorprendida y nerviosa, sosteniendo el sobre son manos temblorosas.  
-Sea lo que sea..estaré bien-susurró para sí misma, para sentirse segura y confiada, pero sabía bien en su interior, que era mentira.La perspectiva de un bebe repentina e inesperada la llegaba de alegría y un resultado negativo le haría mal, aunque ya habría tiempo para buscar bebés.   
Razgó el sobre cuidadosamente y desplegó el pergamino que había en su letra pequeña y minuciosa, rezaba 

_**"Paciente: Lily Potter **__**  
**__**Estado a verificar: Embarazada **__**  
**__**Resultado: Afirmativo"**_

Lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a salir de sus mejillas.Estaba embrazada.Un sozollo y una carcajada limpia escapó involuntariamente de su boca y estrujó la carta contra su pecho.  
Miles se sensaciones inundaron su lo tomaría James?Debía comunicárselo cuanto antes.  
Se limpió los ojos, se arregló un poco y se desapareció del saloncito, con el resultado aún en mano.  
Minutos después apareció en el pasillo central del Cuartel General de Aurors, en el Ministerio de la Magia.  
Se dirigió con paso decidido a la oficina número 12 y ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la macisa puerta de roble, sino que entró con la suficiente confianza que se atribuía ser la esposa del encargado de esa oficina.Entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para ver si James estaba o nó en la oficina, no lo vió debido a los altos ficheros metálicos que tapaban su visión.Se decidió a entrar y cerró la puerta detrás de ella despacio.  
Pasó dos ficheros y allí estaba su esposo, sentado en su habitual silla revestida en cuero marrón pero no estaba en su pose habitual, revisando expedientes y gritándole a algún empleado perezoso, sino que estaba levemente inclinado besando en la comisura de los labios a una mediana mujer con cabello castaño lleno de rizos, que caían graciosamente sobre el cabello azabache de su marido, el que daba señas de estar disfrutando de ese beso.No era un beso robado.No era un beso forzado por la mujer.Era un beso deseado.Participado por su marido.Tanto por ella como por él.  
Lily tragó saliva con una mueca de amargura y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, resultado de la angustia que la embargaba en ese momento.  
Podría haber carraspeado para llamar su atención y hacerlos sentir incómodos.Podría haber gritado, abofeteado a la mujer, a su marido y tratarlos de lo peor.A él de mentiroso, de traidor.A ella de golfa, de prostituta, de cualquiera.  
Pero que ganaba con eso?Incomodarlos a ellos, claro que no.Incomodarse y humillarse a ella mism, claro que sí  
La mujer solo pudo apoyarse suavemente sobre un fichero y zollosar con amargura, para luego salir caminando cabizbaja de aquellas penumbras que la ocultaban.  
Tan deprimida y shokeada estaba con la escena que no se dio cuenta que un sobre se le había caido de las manos, quedando en el piso, a la vista de cualquiera que pasara.

_Media hora antes, en la misma oficina.._

Un joven moreno estaba sentado en su silla haciéndola rechinar al mecerse con aire no estarlo?Si estaba por llegar la testigo clave de su caso.El caso que lo podría llevar a un cargo más importante, más alla.  
El chico no quería llegar a ser Ministro ni nada que se le pareciese.Solo quería ser reconocido por su trabajo, hacerlo bien y sobre todo, hacer justicia donde había que hacerla.La política a él no le importaba nada.Solo quería trabajar y llegar más alla de la investigación.Siempre había querido"algo más"ya sea aventura, viajes y enfrentamientos con peligrosos mortifagos.Y esa testigo que estaba por llegar, era una clave fundamental para hallar el paradero de tres muggles desaparecidos hacía semanas y si se podía, encontrar a los mortifagos responsables.  
"Ojalá que no estén muertos"pensó el chico con nerviosismo.Esa posibilidad o deseo era casi imposible sabiendo quienes eran, de quién se trataba y de la realidad complicada que estaban viviendo.Sonrió irónico al pensar que  
era muy soñador aún sabiendo en la situación que vivían  
Unos fuertes pasos de tacón retumbaron sobre los zocalos del suelo, haciendo que el chico se pusiera de pie, respirara profundo y se revolviera el cabello con nerviosismo.  
-James Potter..-llamó una sensual voz proveniente de una mujer castaña de pelo rizado, ojos color ámbar y piel blanca que estaba apoyada sobre un fichero.  
La mujer, que no debía exceder de los veinticinco años, tenía un largo cigarrillo en la mano y vestía una túnica color rojo.  
-Patrice Clifford-respondió el auror con una voz que no sabía de donde la había sacado, pero que inspiraba confianza y entereza en él.Todos esos nervios anteriores ahora eran firmeza y solidez.-Tome asiento,por favor  
-Había oído rumores de tu galantería pero se quedaron cortos-dijo ella largando una larga bocanada de humo.Sonrió y tomó asiento-Además, eres guapo.  
-Eso cuenta?-preguntó James sonriendo de manera insinuante, haciendo gala de dotes actorales que no tenía  
-Supongo que para mí no, pero para ti sí, si es que me quieres sacar algo, no?-susurró poniendo una mano sobre el escritorio y posándola sobre la de James-Puedes sacarme más de lo que tu crees.  
-Si ser guapo es un punto a mi favor, eso es bueno para ti también, creo-dijo James acariciando la mano de la castaña con la punta de los pulgares-O me dirás que te gusta dar información a gente que no te da juego.  
-Yo le doy información a cualquiera que me dé algo a cambio, por eso mi fama-guiñó un ojo  
-Pues empezemos entonces..Donde esta la familia Bore?-inquirió James inclinándose levemente hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del rostro de la informante  
-Eso cielo, no lo sé-dijo en susurro y sonrió de manera provocativa-Pero puedo decirte que oí a Malfoy cuando decía que los llevaría a un lugar lejos de Londres, a una isla de ser posible  
-Están bien?-preguntó James con voz melosa y una sonrisa impregnada de intenciones  
-Sí, están vivos.No me preguntes si los han torturado o algo por el estilo, por que no lo sé.-sonrió de nuevo y acercó más su rostro al del interrogador-Bellatrix Lestrange me dijo que estaban vivos, hace un par de días.  
-Malfoy, Lestrange..quién más está involucrado?   
-Pues..-carraspeó suavemente y miró la boca del merodeador con deseo-..creo que Crabbe y Regulus Black, el hermanito del guapo de Sirius.  
-No tienes más nombres, verdad linda?-inquirió James acariciando suavemente su mejilla  
-No, no sé nada más sobre quién está implicado..  
-Alguna información que deba saber?-dijo el chico mientras saguía acariciando la mejilla de la mujer que cerró los ojos en un acto de disfrute  
-Para eso deberás darme algo a cambio.-susurró abriendo los ojos y tomando la mano entre las suyas, deteniendo la caricia.  
James sonrió de medio lado y acortó la distancia entre sus rostros besando secamente la comisura de los labios de la mujer.   
Varios minutos después, se separaron y el chico la miró impaciente.  
-Sé que atacarán mañana por la noche a la familia del primer ayudante del Ministro.-dijo sonriendo ampliamente  
-Nada más que tenga que saber?-James alzó una ceja  
-Nada más por ahora..solo qué..-hizo una mueca con la boca   
-Qué?   
-Deberías de andarte con cuidado, Jimmy..eres muy bueno-dijo tomando su mano y acariciándola-Eres muy bueno y muy apuesto, ándate con cuidado, si?  
-He oído que siempre dices lo mismo a tus informantes, Patrice.-James rodó los ojos algo impaciente  
-De seguro lo sabes por Sirius-dijo algo ofendida  
-Sí-dijo el jóven poniéndose de pie-Es hora de que te vallas, no quiero que te vean aquí.  
-Me estás echando, Jimmy?-susurró la castaña haciendo un puchero con su carnosa boca.-Pues siendo así..-se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie-Nos vemos dentro de un mes..  
-Cualquier cosa que surga sabes donde buscarme..-dijo James tendiéndole la mano  
-Así no acostumbro a despedirme..-dicho esto la mujer dio la vuelta al escritorio y lo abrazó levemente para luego darle un corto beso en los labios-Así me despido, si quieres seguir teniendo información  
-Ya lo sé para otra vez..-dijo el moreno divertido-Hasta luego, Patrice.  
La castaña sonrió y se perdió entre los ficheros.James miró hacia el piso, con aire perdido.Se sentía algo frustrado.No había podido sacarle suficiente información como él quería, pero algo era algo.Por lo menos sabía que los muggles estaban bien y los nombres de los implicados.  
Siguió su vista por donde había desaparecido la informante y se sorprendió al ver un sobre marrón tirado en el piso, justo entre dos ficheros.  
Pensó en Patrice y en una información que quizás no podía esa esperanza abrió el sobre ya razgado, pero lo que encontró no hizo más que sorprenderlo y tener que tomar asiento tocándose el pecho de la impresión.   
Lily estaba embrazada.Un hijo.Iba a ser padre.  
James leyó una y otra vez el resultado y tras mirar la blanca pared frente a él por varios segundos, saltó riendo como un niño cargado de algarabía y felicidad asimilando la buena nueva.  
Pero luego de varias carcajadas infantiles, esos sentimientos se aplacaron por la duda de cómo habría llegado ese sobre allí.Solo había una forma.Lily había estado allí.  
James maldijo en voz alta, tomó su abrigo de la silla y desapareció de la oficina rogando por que Lily no hubiera visto a Patrice en su oficina por que interpretaría las cosas mal y pensaría cualquier cosa.

**:::::::::::F.F.B::::::::::**

Harry terminó de leer y miró a su novia quién tenía una mueca de sorpresa impregnada en su rostro.  
-Que opinas?  
-En serio quieres saber mi opinión?-preguntó con una ceja alzada.El muchacho asintió.  
-Pues creo que es una manera extraña de sacar información..   
-Creo que mi padre estaba haciendo lo correcto.Su trabajo-justificó el moreno  
-Tu te besarías con una mortifaga o algo parecido para sacarle información?  
-Pues si sirve para algo, sí-dijo él totalmente seguro, pero tras ver que la cara de su novia se ponía roja de ira cambió de opinión-Quiero decir..-carraspeó nervioso-..lo pensaría..lo haría solo si no queda opción, como última alternativa.  
-Yo que tú lo hago si la información es sumamente útil.Fundamental-dijo la chica con dulzura cambiando el enfadado semblante  
-Por eso te quiero-el chico sonrió y le besó dulcemente en los labios-Bajamos a las cocinas y comemos algo?-dijo para cambiar de aires  
-El olor a madera húmeda me está descomponiendo-Ginny hizo una mueca con la nariz y juntos, salieron del viejo ático.


	5. Ex novios, amantes y confusiones

_**CAP5:"Ex novios, amantes y confusiones"**_

Una jóven pareja estaba sentada sobre la mesada de una vieja y amplia cocina.La muchacha estaba dándole pequeños trozos de bollos de aníz en la boca al moreno, que sonreía y la besaba.  
-Bueno, creo que nos hemos dado un descancito, no?-Ginny se bajó de la encimera de la cocina y le pasó el diario azul a su novio   
-Quiero saber como es que se reconciliaron-dijo Harry algo desesperado abriendo en la página donde se habían quedado 

**:::::::::F.B:::::::::**

Lily corría tanto como sus pies le permitían.Su rostro, empapado de lágrimas que se fundían con las gotas de lluvia que caían en ese momento, tenía estragos de amargura y angustia.Eso era.Angustia.Desilusión.Decepción.Engaño.   
Mentira.   
La muchacha no emitía zolloso alguno.Ningún gemido.Ningún sonido.Ni siquiera un leve llanto.Solo lloraba en silencio.  
Antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa, se dejó caer arrodillada en un charco de barro d  
errotada.Vencida.Engañada.Desilucionada.   
Decepcionada.Tracionada.   
Cómo había podido?Después de tantos años, de tantos momentos, de tantas ilusiones, tantos sueños.  
Todo este tiempo él había estado fingiendo?Cada vez que le decía"te amo", "te quiero"era mentira?Cada vez que la abrazaba, la acariciaba, le hacía el amor..mentía?   
Cómo había podido engañarla después de todo eso?  
Una puntada en el corazón hizo que se tocara el pecho algo adolorida.Una duda repentina la embargó de dolor.Una pregunta que la carcomió más que las otras.Esa era su primer amante?Quién le dijo que era la primera?Había habido más para él?Todo este tiempo, podía haber más mujeres.Ella lo sabía.  
"Es la primera vez que lo ves en esta situación"se dijo a si misma mentalmente..pero eso no le aseguraba nada.Había más de un millón de posibilidades que hubiera habido más mujeres en todos estos años y eso la hacía sentirse poca cosa.Usada.Sucia.Tonta.Le había visto la cara de tonta, de boba enamorada.  
Un ruido detrás de ella la hizo voltear lentamenta, hasta sorprenderse con la visión que yacía ante sus ojos.   
-Bac..il..?-preguntó con voz ronca debido al llanto que no cesaba.-Eres tú?   
-Lily..?-llamó el hombre acercándose hasta ella y abrazándola hasta que se puso de pie-Que pasó?  
La chica negó con la cabeza, se acurrucó en los brazos del hombre y comenzó a sollozar con amargura.  
Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento.Apoyo.Necesitaba apoyo de quien sea y aunque Bacil no era la mejor opción, no le importó.Él había estado con ella mucho tiempo.Él era su amigo por sobre todas las cosas.Podía contar con él cuando lo necesitara y ahora era ese momento.  
-Será mejor que entremos..-propuso el hombre después de varios minutos, observando que la llovizna se volvería más torrencial.  
Lily soltó el abrazo dejando que el muchacho viera su rostro surcado de lágrimas.-Gracias..-dijo con voz seca y quebrada por el llanto  
El hombre sonrió y juntos entraron a la casona.  
Luego de sentarse en un sillón y dejar los abrigos cerca de la chimenea, el hombre le acarició el brazo a lo largo haciendo que ella lo mirara.  
-Me dirás que te sucede?  
Ella negó con la mirada perdida en el fuego de la chimenea y volvió a llorar en silencio  
-Yo..-frunció el entrecejo abatida e hipó sonoramente-..Estoy embarazada   
-Oh!-Bacil dio un pequeño y suave brinco algo sorprendido y sonrió levemente-No se supone que es una buena noticia?  
-Sí..es solo qué..-se limpió los ojos con las manos toscamente y miró a Bacil a los ojos-Como crees que hubiera sido la vida juntos, Bacil?-preguntó pensativa  
El hombre pareció pensárselo unos minutos-Hubiera sido maravillosa, Lily.-sonrió ampliamente-Pero en la vida debemos tomar decisiones que la cambian y tú tomaste una.No te lo estoy echando en cara-se adelantó a decir viendo como Lily iba a replicar-Solo digo que no debes preguntarte como podría haber sido..por que eso solo hace que imagines cosas que ya son imposibles, por que tu decisión ya está tomada.Tú vida ya tiene un camino, un rumbo.  
Lily sonrió por primera vez de manera sincera-Podríamos haber sido felices.Una felicidad algo vacía, por que no había mucho amor de mi parte..pero podríamos haber sido felices   
-Siempre supe que me tenías cariño, no amor.Pero siempre me decía que con el tiempo, quizás te enamorarías-dijo en susurro tomando la mano de la chica-Pero lo hiciste de otro hombre.  
Ella sonrió algo culpable-Que te trae por aquí?  
-Sólo quería verte, saber si estabas bien..pero por lo que veo ese hombre no te está dando lo que mereces.-exclamó algo molesto  
-Llegaste en un muy mal momento..-murmuró la pelirroja volviendo su vista al fuego-Estoy en una crisis interna.  
-Cuéntame.-exclamó con tono de órden-Somos amigos o nó?  
-Tú todavía sigues enamorado de mí...o no recuerdas la nota?-inquirió ella con aire distraído  
-Sí, lo sé..y también me contaron que te trajo muchos problemas con tu esposo, pero eso no viene al caso.Ahora cuéntame que pasa.  
-Es que si lo hago..te enojarás con mi esposo y es un tema personal, no te enojes pero..-suspiró algo cansada- no quiero contártelo  
-Si no quieres, no me digas nada..pero si necesitas algo solo dime, si?-Bacil tomó la mano de Lily y la besó con ternura-No quiero que te falta nada y por eso vine hasta aquí  
-Tú viniste para ver si mi esposo me está haciendo feliz.Si me está cumpliendo-dijo con aire de reproche y luego sonrió débilmente-Y vienes en el peor momento.  
-No te está cumpliendo, por eso no quieres decirme nada  
-No es tu asunto Bacil, es solo eso..prefiero arreglarlo yo con mi esposo.-dijo convencida la pelirroja y poniéndose de pie-Quierés algo de té?  
-No, me tengo que ir-dijo imitándola y tomando su abrigo-Solo quiero que me busques si necesitas algo, el bebé o tú, de acuerdo?  
Ella asintió agradecida y lo abrazó suavemente para luego darle un sonoro beso en la mejilla  
-Gracias por contenerme..aunque no pueda decirte que me pasa.  
-De nada.-dijo el hombre sonriendo sincero-Aquí tienes mi dirección-le tendió una tarjeta blanca-Cualquier cosa..me avisas sí?  
-Sí, muchas gracias  
-Si quieres que le parta la cara a ese idiota, solo me avisas,si?  
Lily sonrió algo triste y lo abrazó de nuevo.  
Segundos después, la muchacha se encontraba sola tras un leve plop! que indicó que el jóven había desaparecido.  
-Que haremos, pequeño?Qué haremos?-susurraba la muchacha sentada con el mentón apoyado en sus rodillas, acariciando su vientre-Papá no nos quiere, papá nos traicionó. 

Un jóven moreno, que había estado todo este tiempo en las escaleras de arriba escuchando toda la conversación, bajó sigilosamente, sin hacer el mínimo ruido.  
Al oír las últimas palabras de su esposa, el alma se le vino a los pies.Ella lo había visto y pensaba cualquiera que no eran.  
-No hize tal cosa y nunca lo haré-respondió en tono serio haciendo que ella volteara y se pusiera de pie-Yo los amo.  
Ella frunció el entrecejo molesta y los ojos se le cristalizaron   
-¡Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo tienes!-replicó ella dejando escapar un llanto agudo y nervioso.  
-Lily no digas eso, lo que hoy viste..  
-Me decepcionó mucho.-le cortó ella en voz quebrada-Me demostró que eres un mentiroso, un maldito mentiroso!-gritó a todo pulmón dando pequeños puñetazos al pecho del moreno que trataba de detenerla por los brazos-Eres un maldito mentiroso, traidor!!!!Embustero!!-gritaba a grito pelado la chica con rabia y tristeza que rugían en su interior.  
-No, no Lily lo que viste no..-Una bofetada le cortó la explicación-Lily por favor..escúchame-suplicó tocándose la mejilla adolorida por la histérica Lily fuera de sí  
-No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no quiero nada de ti!!!  
-Lilian por favor..lo que viste hoy tiene una explicación!!Es mi trabajo!-dijo subiendo la voz hasta casi gritar, entrando en estado de desesperación  
-Ah sí?No me hagas reir, por favor Potter..que acaso las mujeres te pagan para que las beses?Eh, infeliz?-preguntó irónica con los brazos en jarra-Lo haces por que te gusta, te da placer verme la cara, verdad?  
-No Lily, no..nunca lo haría.Yo te amo..déjame explicarte, por favor-dijo casi gritando tratando de abrazarla pero ella se zafaba con maestría  
-No me toques..!Me..das..asco!  
-Lily..-suplicó James sarandeándola y acercándola a su pecho entre golpes y cachetadas -Debes oírme!  
-Que??Que debo oír??Que no es la primera amante?Que no es la primera mujer con la que me ves la cara..?Eh?Eso quieres que oiga?-susurró la chica escupiendo las palabras con asco, cerca del rostro del moreno  
-No es así como piensas, yo te quiero..nunca te engañaría.Nunca lo haría.-aseguró el chico tratando de hacer que ella lo viera a los ojos, pero Lily se removía entre sus brazos desesperada-Mírame..Mírame por un demonio!-gritó él tomando la cara de su esposa entre sus manos-Te amo..y eso que viste hoy no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.La mujer con la que me viste es una mortifaga del bando de Lord Voldemort..y es una infiltrada del Ministerio.-suspiró cansando haciendo que Lily le mirara sorprendida-Es una informante..y..-tragó saliva- nos la da a cambio de algo.  
-Es una broma o qué?-susurró ella con voz queda  
-Es verdad, maldita sea!-dijo entre dientes haciendo que la chica chocara su frente con la de él-Ella nos da la información a cambio de un coqueteo, un beso, algo.Pregúntale a Sirius si no me crees!!!-Lily abrió los ojos anonadada pero los desvió pensativa-Sirius y hasta Remus han tenido que hacer cosas como estas..y hasta peores..pero yo no pude hacer nada más por que te amo y no puedo besar ni tocar a nadie más que no seas tú, Lily- finalizó haciendo que ella posara su vista en él 

Después de varios minutos en los que la pelirroja lo miró intensamente, internándose en la laguna castaña de los ojos de su esposo, tratando de averiguar si decía o nó la verdad, bajó la mirada pensativa y frustrada.  
-Como se supone que debo creerte?  
-Debes hacerlo, por que soy yo..soy yo!!James!-dijo señalándose-James Potter..!El hombre con quién te casaste, con quien vas a tener un hijo...con el que vas a vivir hasta que seas viejita, viejita!Soy yo, Lily-juntó ambas frentes suspirando y cerrando los ojos-Soy yo, el mismo de siempre.  
-Cuando te ví..estabas disfrutando del beso-dijo tratando de contener un leve llanto-Lo disfrutabas, te divertías!  
-No, no..Lily, es parte todo del juego..Yo..estaba fingiendo, actuando.   
-Pues lo haces muy bien-dijo ella bajando la mirada algo avergonzada.  
-La mujer con la que me viste, es Patrice Clifford, una informante encubierta del Ministerio.Tiene fama de esa clase de juegos..sino averigua, investiga y verás-susurró haciendo que Lily levantara su mirada y apoyara las manos en el pecho del hombre para luego besarle la mejilla dulcemente, como si fuera una niña pequeña.  
-Te perdono, pero quiero estar sola esta noche.  
El chico se sorprendió un poco ante esas palabras pero asintió comprendiendo que era todo lo que podía conseguir esa noche.   
-Está bien, dormiré en el cuarto de huéspedes.   
-James..-llamó haciendo que el se diera la vuelta.-Estoy de verdad embarazada-susurró limpiándose nuevas lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos-Hoy fui a San Mungo..y..me lo confirmaron   
James sonrió y fue a abrazarla y a elevarla por el aire a la vez que ella reía infantilmente  
-Seremos padres..unos maravillosos padres!-susurró él al oído de la chica a la vez que lloraba.  
-Me iré a dormir.  
-Está bien-dijo el moreno rompiendo el abrazo y besando a su esposa suavemente en los labios-Que tengas una buena noche, cielo.   
-Igualmente-dijo ella sonriendo de medio lado y subiendo las escaleras.  
Todo estaba aclarado.Todo estaba solucionado.No podía creer que hace menos de una hora odiaba a su esposo con todo su corazón y pensaba las peores cosas de él cuando ahora lo amaba con todo su ser y volvían a ella todos esos sueños e ilusiones junto a él.Su bebé había contribuído a que perdonara a James.Al fin y al cabo era un hijo de los dos.Nunca se perdonaría negarle a James la posibilidad de ser padre ni mucho menos a su hijo tener un padre.Era sus dos amores.Sus dos razones para vivir a partir de ahora.Una familia.Eso era lo que quería formar.

Mientras a ella le veían bonitos pensamientos a la mente, en el living de abajo, su esposo encontró una tarjeta sobre la mesa de los sillones.  
Frunció el entrecejo molesto y se preguntó que demonios hacía Lily con una tarjeta de su ex novio.  
Un impulso animal lo poseyó por unos minutos.Unas ganas terribles de cuestionarle y reprocharle a su esposa por esa tarjeta le vinieron pero luego lo pensó mejor y se convenció que era demasiado por esa noche.No llevaban ni unos minutos de reconciliados cuando se pelearían de nuevo.  
Ya habría tiempo para eso y mucho más.Por lo pronto debía ver a ese tal Bacil.Era ovio que había estado en su casa esa noche y le quería preguntar personalmente que quería con Lily.  
Tomó una chaqueta del armario junto a puerta, un par de polvos flu y se introdujo en la chimenea diciendo en voz alta una dirección que leyó de la tarjeta misma.Unas llamas verde azuladas inundaron la chimenea haciendo desaparecer al merodeador y haciendo que su esposa, dejara de vestirse asustada.Un presentimiento nada bueno la embargó.Algo malo pasaría.Negó con la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se acostó en la cama matrimonial sintiendo el frío e intacto lugar de su marido junto a ella.Después de minutos de divagar entre si había echo bien en dormir sola esa noche, el sueño la venció. 

**::::::::::::::F.F.B::::::::::::::::**   
Ginny se relamió los labios por el bollo de chocolate que se acababa de comer y posó su vista en Harry que seguía la lectura sin cesar.  
-Así que volvieron, pero tu padre quería saber más.  
-Yo haría lo mismo.Es increíble cuando me parezco a papá-exclamó el chico haciendo una mueca de sorpresa-Haría lo mismo que él en estas situaciones   
-Su amor si que fue difícil, no?  
Harry asintió y siguió relatando. 

**:::::::::::::::F.B::::::::::::::::**

James salió disparado lleno de hollín y polvo en un descuidado living-comedor no muy lejos de su hogar.Se levantó sacudiéndose y hechó un vistazo al lugar.   
-Perdón?-preguntó una voz desde las escaleras que llevaban a la planta superior.Un hombre de su edad estaba parado y miraba incrédulo al intruso.   
-Eres Bacil?-inquirió alzando una ceja con pose desafiante.  
-Sí, y tu eres..?  
-James Potter, el esposo de Lily-dijo en tono caballeroso y serio, pero a la vez con algo de burla y gracia.  
Bacil bajó las escaleras con paso juguetón hasta llegar a el recién llegado.Le tendió la mano y James se la estrechó por cortesía.  
-Toma asiento, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar  
-Ya lo creo-repuso James sacándose el abrigo y tomando asiento-Encontré esta tarjeta en mi casa..y..quisiera saber que quieres con mi esposa.  
El otro jóven se giró con dos vasos de ginebra servidos y lo miró incrédulo-Tú esposa?  
-A qué viene ese tono burlón?-preguntó James serio, muy poco común en él-Si Lily es MI esposa.  
-Cuando te casas, Potter..tu debes jurar ante Dios, ante muchas personas..-dijo Bacil caminando por el living con el vaso en mano-..amor eterno a la persona con la que te casas, sabes tú que es amar?  
-Lily me enseñó el significado de la palabra.-dio un leve sorbo a su vaso-Y supongo que yo a ella también.  
-Ahí es donde te equivocas, Potter-Bacil sonrió de forma inrónica-Cuando contraes matrimonio, el título de esposos es para toda la vida, como el amor eterno..y eso, déjame decirte amigo, no es lo que vi en Lily hoy.  
El moreno frunció el entrecejo.Se estaba enfadando.  
-Qué sabes tú de amor, Bacil?-interrogó James tratando de mantener la calma-Si ni siquiera pudiste dar suficiente amor a una mujer como para que se quedara a tu lado.  
Bacil se carcajeó sarcástico e hizo una seña para que continuara hablando.  
-Por que por lo que sé, la mujer a la que dices "amar"-puso énfasis en las comillas-Está conmigo ahora.  
-No me lo recuerdes, Potter..quieres?-dijo tras dar un largo sorbo de ginebra con aire triste-Me la quitaste y qué?Hay muchas mujeres allá afuera.  
-Pero no como Lily, ella es única y tú lo sabes.  
-Por eso que dices he venido hasta aquí-exclamó sentándose junto a James-Y sabes con qué demonios me encuentro?-James negó con la cabeza-Con un maldito bastardo que no la hace feliz, que la hace sufrir y encima de todo, dice amarla!  
-No sabes nada de nada  
-Sí, si lo sé!-dijo Bacil elevando el tono de voz-Conozco la clase de tipos como tú, sabes?Primero le juran amor a las mujeres, luego las embarazan y después están revolcándose en un sucio hotel con una golfa barata!Lily no se merece algo así, Potter!  
James se puso de pie furioso por las acusasiones y lo miró con ira contenida.  
-Yo la amo y si tu preocupación es si ella estará bien, y será feliz te doy mi palabra que así sera!  
-Cuando fui ella no me dijo eso!-Bacil se enfrentó levantándose y gritando-Ella te ama!!Valora eso, maldito bastardo!  
James lo miró con cierta lástima.Estaba borracho y no sabía lo que decía.Sintió pena por él.No tenía a Lily.No tenía a nadie, ni siquiera una vida.  
-Yo la amo y si quieres comprobarlo, vamos ahora mismo a mi casa para que ella te diga que hoy, cuando fuiste y la encontraste así de mal, fue por un mal entendido.-explicó pausadamente  
Bacil hizo un gesto como restándole importancia y tomó asiento de nuevo-No quiero desconfiar de ti, Potter.Pero me quedaré unos días más en la ciudad y si, veo a Lily mal, no dudaré en acercarme a ella, entendido?-dijo blandiendo su dedo en tono acusador-Estamos los dos locamente enamorados de ella, pero ella te quiere a ti y eso no cambiará por más que la hagas sufrir,maldito mentiroso.  
James se puso el abrigo.Era suficiente por esa noche.Bacil estaba sumamente ebrio y la situación podría acabar muy mal.  
-Tendré en cuenta tus amenazas, aunque no me harán falta-dijo antes de dirigirse a la chimenea.Pero nunca llegó consciente allí, pues Bacil había roto la copa de vidrio sobre su cabeza, haciendo que el moreno cayera al suelo, flácido y con la cabeza sangrando.  
_**  
**__**Al día siguiente..**_

Una renovada pelirroja se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar.Tenía mucho hambre.Su panza rugía indicándole que tendría que comer por dos ahora.  
Sonrió al oír el sonido de la sartén y del horno.James debería estar cocinando para ella en atención por su reconciliación.   
Al llegar lo encontró con su delantal floreado y tratando de hacer tocino y a la vez que servía jugo de calabaza.  
-Buenos días..-dijo alegremente abrazándolo por la cintura y jugando con el lóbulo de su oreja  
-Buenos días dormilona..-susurró antes de besarla con desespero y pasión.  
Lily sonrió ante el fogoso beso pero se separó algo incómoda.Esos besos no eran muy ascostumbrados en él.   
-Y eso?   
-Es que, lo de ayer, me hizo ver que no te he mimado lo suficiente..y..-le pasó una mano por el vientre-..ahora que viene este pequeñito en camino, quiero darte lo mejor, linda.   
Ella asintió sonriendo, lo besó y miró el magnífico desayuno que se tendía en la mesa.  
-Por lo pronto desayunemos, no?-preguntó sonriendo ella-Como es que ahora cocinas bien?Si hace unos días no sabías hacer ni un huevo frito!  
-Práctica.-se encogió de hombros-Siempre dicen que el amor cambia a las personas, no?  
Ella sonrió y se sentaron a disfrutar el delicioso desayuno. 

**-º-º-º-º**

Horas después, en un oscuro y húmedo cuarto, un jóven despertaba con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.Tanteó su cabeza adolorida y notó que tenía restos de sangre calientes y secos.Trató de incorporarse del húmedo y frío suelo pero le fue imposible.No veía nada salvo una profunda oscuridad a su alrededor.Sintió impotencia al no encontrar su varita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y maldijo en voz baja.Siguió ascostado pensando en como salir de allí cuando se dio cuenta que estaba encadenado de pies y manos a la fría piedra del piso.  
Trató de recordar como diablos había llegado allí y varios flashes llenaron su mente.Lily.La pelea.La reconciliación.Bacil.Sí, eso era.Esa era la casa de Bacil.El muy maldito le había golpeado y lo había encadenado allí.  
Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza es saber si estaría con Lily y si ella estaría bien.Ese loco era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.Quizás había usado una poción multijugos o algo así para suplantarlo .Demonios.Una sensación de inutilidad e impotencia le llenó el pecho.  
Una leve vibración y un sonido del interior de su túnica lo hizo voltear hasta hacer caer un viejo y pequeño espejo empañado.  
Desde el otro lado se oía y veía a su mejor amigo Sirius, llamándolo.  
-James..?-preguntó el merodeador con impaciencia-Estás ahí amigo?   
-Canuto!Sí, soy yo.-dijo tratando de hablar pues había colocado el espejo en el suelo con la boca  
-No veo nada amigo, está muy oscuro ahí.  
-Lo sé, lo sé.Escúchame Sirius, debes venir por mí-dijo James acercándose a la leve luz con la que brillaba el espejo-Estoy atrapado en la casa de Bacil, el ex de Lily.   
-Amigo, ya decía que el de hoy no eras tú!-exclamó Sirius con desespero -Ese maldito debió tomar multijugos pero dime..donde demonios estás?  
-En el nº 7 de Surrey Street.-dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor con la cara al recordar y mover la cabeza-Estoy en la planta de arriba, en alguna oscura habitación.Ven rápido, no sé cuanto tiempo podré estar aquí-susurró desesperado.Sirius asintió y su rostro desapareció del espejo dejando todo en una profunda y siniestra oscuridad.

**-º-º-º-º**

-Gracias a Merlín!-murmuró casi sin aliento James apoyando en Sirius tratando de salir de la casa.-Ese maldito..  
-Ya le daremos su merecido, por lo pronto bébete esto-le tendió un pequeño frasquito celeste y el moreno se lo bebió hasta el fondo-Me alegro de haberme dado cuenta que no eras tú.   
James le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro y asintió agradecido-Soy yo el que lo te diste cuenta?-interrogó curioso sabiendo que su amigo no era tan inteligente como hacerlo.   
-Te conozco demasiado, quizás-se encogió de hombros-Pero creo que fue cuando mencionaste que querías dejar la carrera de auror para dedicarte a la música.  
-Cosa que yo odio!  
-Por supuesto-corroboró Sirius asintiendo  
-Vámonos, debo rescatar a Lily de ese desgraciado cuanto antes!  
-No amigo, no puedes aparecerte!-dijo Sirius recordándole que no tenía varita-Y Lily se confundirá al ver dos James.Déjame que vaya yo para tantear el terreno y capturar a ese infeliz.  
-Tráeme a Lily, por favor  
-Seguro amigo.

**-º-º-º-º**

Una muchacha pelirroja salía de la cocina una bandeja llena de galletas y bollos recién horneados.  
Al ver a su esposo leyendo El Profeta sonrió.Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y se sentía bien.  
-Cielo, las galletas están listas-anunció sacándose los guantes  
-Mmm..-pronunció el moreno en señal de que estaban deliciosas-Mis favoritas!   
Lily dio un pequeño mordisco a una de chocolate y asintió saboreándola.  
-Soy modesta, pero me salieron deliciosas!A ti desde cuando te gustan las galletas de chocolate y los bollos de aniz?-preguntó extrañada.Su marido era de buen apetito y a toda hora tenía hambre, pero no degustaba mucho la repostería que ella podóa hacer.  
-No lo sé, solo se me antojaron!-dijo el merodeador sonriendo y haciendo que la pelirroja se sentara sobre sus rodillas-Supongo que tú tendras esa clase de antojos, no?  
Ella asintió y antes de que pudiera besarlo, en frente suyo apareció Sirius sonriendo y con una expresión algo rara.  
-Hola par de tortolitos, como andan?-preguntó con naturalidad   
-Bien, ..galletas?  
-Claro!-Sirius tomó una de la bandeja que su amiga le tendía, le dio un leve mordisco y asintió con placer-Esto de la cocina se te da muy bien pelirroja, a qué sí James?  
El aludido encaró una ceja y asintió sonriendo.  
-Qué sucede?-preguntó Lily al ver la rara actitud de los dos hombres  
-Nada, Lily.-Sirius se puso de pie con una mao atrás, sosteniendo su varita-Es solo que mi amigo James y tú esposo, no es quien dice ser-sonrió socarronamente.  
Lily lo miró confundida y luego miró a su esposo pidiendo una explicación.  
-No sé de que hablas, Sirius.  
El moreno sonrió burlón y pronunció un hechizo para petrificarlo, haciendo que Lily saltara espantada de las rodillas del atacado.  
-Pero que se supone que haces?-inquirió molesta, tomando su varita.   
-Él no es James, Lily-aseguró el moreno haciendo que el petrificado se volteara-Es Bacil.  
Ella negó confundida y tomó asiento.Todo le daba vueltas.Estaba mareada.  
-Explícate por que no entiendo nada!  
Luego de examinar el cuerpo paralizado, Sirius volteó y agachó en puntas de pie, quedando frente a una constearnada Lily.  
-Anoche James fue a verlo, Bacil estaba borracho, lo atacó y lo encerró en su casa-explicó pausadamente tratando de que su maiga asimilara cada palabra-Yo pude darme cuenta que no era el verdadero James y fue a rescatarlo.  
-A quién?-preguntó Lily que había perdido el hilo de toda explicación  
-Al verdadero James!  
-Pero como..como no pude darme cuenta yo?-dijo sorprendida y algo abatida-Es mi marido, es mi esposo!  
Sirius negó y la abrazó levemente-No te amargues mujer!Lo importante es que nadie resultó herido y que pudimos darnos cuenta a tiempo!  
-Por qué Bacil haría algo así?-se preguntó confundida mientras silenciosas lágrimas inundaban su rostro.   
-Lily, James está en casa de Bacil.Lo mejor será que vayas-La chica asintió confundida  
-Pero que pasará con Bacil?  
-Yo me encargaré de él, no te preocupes.  
-Y si quiere volver a acercarse?  
-No lo hará,no lo hará.Yo mismo pediré una orden de restricción al Ministerio para que no pueda acercarse-susurró Sirius limpiando los restos de lágrimas-Ahora vé con James.Él te necesita.

**-º-º-º-º**

-Lily, que bueno saber que estés bien!-susurró un moreno abrazando a su esposa con intensidad.  
-James..-le susurró ella al oído a la vez que lloraba en silencio, empapando el rostro de su acompañante-No me dí cuenta, no me dí cuenta que no eras tú!!  
-Shh..no te preocupes por eso ahora, no vale la pena-le dio un tierno beso en el rojo y empapado cabello-Lo que importa es que estamos bien.  
-No me hubiera perdonado si algo te pasaba, James-dijo entrecortadamente, entre hipido e hipido-Por qué Bacil hizo algo así?No me explico!  
James la miró entre incrédulo y sorprendido.-Es ovio que está enamorado de ti.  
-Pero eso no dá razones para qué..  
-El amor te hace hacer cosas inpensables y él hizo lo que tenía a su alcanze-exclamó arrucándola en su pecho-Anoche vine a verlo para preguntarle que pretendía contigo, y estaba muy ebrio.

_**Nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana. **__**  
**__**Quiero amarte hoy **__**  
**__**Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma**_. 

-No debiste venir-reprochó ella tratando de mantener la calma-Antes vino a casa y me encontró muy mal por ese malentendido y..-suspiró ahogando un hipido-..pensó cualquier cosa.  
-Pensó que yo no te quería..  
Lily hipó levemente, acercó su rostro a escasos centímetros y atrapó el labio superior del chico entre los suyos, profundizando el beso con su lengua.  
James la cargó sobre él, haciendo que ella enredara sus pies a su cintura, a la vez que chocaban torpemente con una pared de madera.  
Al escuchar un ruido seco y una expresión de dolor por parte de James, ambos se separaron riendo descontroladamente.

_**Te quiero hoy **__**  
**__**Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana. **__**  
**__**Esto es amor **__**  
**__**Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras**_

-Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada acariciando la cabeza adolorida del moreno.  
-Sí..-dijo haciendo una mueca de leve dolor-Son secuelas del golpe anterior.-aseguró y volvió a besarla con profundidad.   
-Espera, espera..no deberíamos volver a casa?-preguntó jadeante y entrecortadamente-Para estar más cómodos..  
James asintió, la besó en la comisura de los labios y la bajó lentamente.  
-Antes de irnos quiero decirte que después de todo lo que hemos pasado, sigo diciendo que eres una loca interesante-sonrió levemente.  
Ella soltó una divertida carcajada y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos-Si, lo sé y me encanta serlo, por que solo contigo soy así.  
-Contigo, como soy?-inquirió repentinamente.-Especial?  
-Conmigo eres..-hizo una mueca con la boca , buscando la palabra adecuada-..impulsivo-finalizó sonriendo  
-Somos impulsivos y locos, pero al fin de cuentas nos queremos, no?  
-Más que nadie en este mundo-conluyó ella besando los labios de su merodeador con dulzura al tiempo de ambos desaparecían. 

_**Somos como arena y mar **__**  
**__**Somos más que una ilusión porque no hay duda **__**  
**__**Y esta historia de los dos **__**  
**__**Es tan linda como nunca hubo ninguna.**_

**::::::::::F.F.B:::::::::**

Harry cerró el diario lentamente tras leer las últimas líneas, escritas con la fina caligrafía de su madre.Miró al vacío por unos minutos, pensativo.  
Ginny le acarició el hombro, como diciéndole que estaba allí, con él.  
-Creo que eso fue todo-murmuró y la miró fijamente-Ellos fueron felices y sé que ahora lo son también, esten donde estén  
Su novia lo abrazó, haciendo que él se recargara en su hombro-Ellos te están viendo y están muy orgullosos de ti, Harry.De todo lo que hiciste.  
El muchacho sonrió de medio lado y se separó de ella, sosteniendo su cara con sus manos-No podría tener a una chica más maravillosa que tú,pelirroja-Ella se sonrojó por el comentario y lo besó con dulzura  
-Ni yo a un chico más maravilloso que tú.  
-Podríamos escribir un libro, como este-señaló el muchacho convencido-Escribiendo lo que nos pasó, como nos conocimos y todo lo que pasamos juntos.  
-Y pasaremos!-añadió ella abrazándolo-O es que piensas irte algún lado?  
-A ninguno, nunca-dijo sonriendo y subiendo con su novia las escaleras que daban al ático-No mientras estemos juntos.

**Fin**


End file.
